Distance Doesn't Matter
by a-stargazer
Summary: Sequel to LaL. Hermione is tossed into a world where she doesn't understand the rules.  She struggles to understand new relationships and new rules while trying to fulfill prophecies set before her the year before HGDM pre HBP
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. All characters belong to JK Rowling. This applies to all following chapters posted.

Distance Does Nothing

oo0 – Prologue

_"I'll ruin you," he hissed into her ear. Hermione resisted the urge to shiver. "I'll ruin you, any chance you have at Pledging the Order and any ministry job you could ever hope for."_

_"Go ahead," Hermione said spinning around. "You think I care anymore? I'll never have to lift a finger the rest of my life and my children will still have an inheritance. I've got more money than the Malfoys Harry. And my families older than time itself."_

_Harry turned and walked away and Hermione realized half the school was staring at her. Blushing profusely, she lifted her skirts and tried to walk dignified to the doors outside. As soon as she was in the gardens she felt her blush fade, but her hands were shaking._

_She felt someone watching her, watching her walk with an evil smile on their face. Plotting…Plotting what. She could feel it; she could feel their emotions washing over her in waves. They were plotting more than her demise. They were plotting her death._

Hermione woke up with a start and looked around trying to figure out where she was. She sat up, and remembered, she was home from school at her Manor…Yes…Her manor.

"It's still hard to remember that I own this place…" She muttered softly. She ran her hands over the thick comforter and lay back in bed. She spent the rest of the night staring at the ceiling unable to sleep. Finally, at dawn, she gave up and got out of bed. Pulling on a pair of riding breeches and a loose t-shirt she wandered downstairs to the kitchen. Maria, one of her two house elves, was busy brewing the morning tea. She looked up as Hermione entered and curtsied; Hermione nodded her good morning and sighed.

"Maria do we have any bread?" Hermione had only been home for a week and had tried to eat mainly what her farm produced. Unfortunately she hadn't quite made it food shopping yet, thus the refrigerator was pretty empty.

"Fresh out of the oven ma'am," Maria replied snapping her fingers. The bread appeared in front of Hermione who smiled.

"Thanks Maria," Hermione summoned a knife and cut off two slices. Waving her wand over it she toasted it and summoned jam. She used her wand to spread the jam and then sent the jar back to its place. Biting into the toast she climbed onto a stool.

"We're going to need food soon," Hermione said to Maria. Maria nodded, pouring Hermione a cup of tea and placing it in front of her.

"You had an owl today…Several actually," Maria stated. She snapped her fingers and placed the letters and the paper in front of Hermione. "Shall I pack your saddle bags?"

"Not yet…I have some business to attend to first. Thank you though." Maria nodded and wandered off into the house. Hermione watched her go with a shrug and took another bite of her toast. One of the letters was from Hogwart's. Hermione tossed it into her letter bin without a second though. After last year, the last thing she wanted to think about was going back to that hell hole. The second was from the Ministry. She eyed it warily and then slit it open.

_Hermione Rowena Ravenclaw,_

_This is to notify you that you are to appear before the Wizengamot on Monday the 27__th__ of July for crimes against the Ministry. You are allowed one person to speak in your defense. The time of the hearing is set at 2:00._

_Amelia Bones_

_Head of the Department of Magical Enforcement_

Hermione stared at the letter in disbelief and finally placed it on the counter reaching for the third letter. It was sealed with a dragon and she eagerly broke the seal.

_Hermione,_

_I hope this finds you well. I want to apologize for not excepting your invitation earlier but I have been running errands most of the summer and putting affairs into order. I have also been wasting money from the trust fund – haha don't have a heart attack I didn't spend too much – I'm hoping to make it to the Manor by noon today. Can you please unlock your floo network so I can get through?_

_Draco_

Hermione put the letter down and called out softly.

"Isabella?" With a pop her second house elf, Isabella, appeared.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Can you disable the wards on the floo network until midnight tonight. I'm expecting company."

"Yes Mistress." Isabella disappeared and Hermione finished her toast, all the while glaring at the letter from the Ministry. Crimes against the Ministry her ass…More like crimes against the all powerful Harry Potter.

In the six months since the Yule Ball Fudge had become more of a puppet than anything else. Everything the "Golden Boy" wanted, the "Golden Boy" got. The Malfoy estate had been searched a dozen times since Yule, all with Fudge's signature on the warrant. Moody and Arthur Weasley had been head of the different search teams. Hermione was surprised her own estate hadn't been searched. But then, she'd only been there for two weeks.

July 27th was nearly a month away, she would have plenty of time to plan her defense. Until then, she was going to enjoy Draco's company. She had barely had any alone time with him in the six months following the loss of her virginity. And in the two weeks since school had ended she had visited all three of her female friends; even venturing to Paris to see Ginny modeling.

Ginny didn't recognize her though, Hermione knew that. And if Ginny had, she hadn't paid any attention. Hermione didn't blame her though, with Harry pulling Fudge's strings everyone had little choice but to walk on egg shells. Sighing Hermione stood and made a slow trip to her study still debating the Wizengamot summons…At any rate she had taxes to pay and horses to look at. She had a busy month planned for her, with or without Draco's visit.


	2. oo1 Flaky Fluffy and Faith

Author's Note:

I hope you guys enjoy this. I'm debating a dark!Hermione but I'm not sure if I can stomach it. If you have any ideas let me know. You can comment or e-mail fallenintolove25 at aol . com I'm open to any suggestions concerning it. It is a sequel – so if you're new it would be easier to understand if you read Living a Lie first. For all my returning readers – Please comment I beg of you.

oo1 – Flaky Fluff and Faith

Hermione spent hours poring over new employee applications which Dean had asked her to review. They were planning on buying five new horses and taking on two new riders to keep the horses fit and shown. Hermione was determined to put her parent's stable back on the map. She was currently advertising free mounts to anyone looking for training level horses. She'd had several inquiries but hadn't met anyone whom she was attracted too. Not just anyone could handle her beauties.

The applications she was reviewing were for grooms, they were also looking for an exercise rider and a groundskeeper/repairman. The process was long and dull and Hermione needed employees with whom she could trust her secret. So far she had interviewed five grooms – squibs – but they hadn't impressed her with their knowledge of horses. It was elementary, high born, second year knowledge but not enough to care for horses whose pedigree was carefully handled and even controlled.

Dean had impressed upon her the importance of finding the grooms before the new horses arrived and Hermione had reluctantly agreed. She had promised him that she wouldn't leave him struggling to make time for all the horses, and would take over some of them herself, but he insisted she find someone soon. He wanted to be able to train them completely before the horses arrived at the end of the month. They [the horses were being shipped from the Americas.

Hermione had thought about writing Mona to see if she wanted to take over two of the new mounts but she felt awkward offering her friend a free handout. She had made sure the ad fell into Mona's hands but she wasn't sure whether she should call and ask if she wanted to take it on, or leave her friend be. In the end she decided to put everything off one more day. It was impossible to finish everything anyway and she wanted to be dressed when Draco arrived. She apparated upstairs and pulled out a nice blouse. It was green, emerald green, and it set off her beige riding breeches perfectly. Pulling out a pair of riding boots she brushed the dirt off them and pulled them on. She ran the zipper up the side and stood looking in the mirror.

"You look like your mother," the mirror said. Hermione smiled and made a small circle.

"I look…beautiful," she said softly. The mirror voiced its agreement as Hermione left the room humming happily. She went down to the kitchen and collected her Hogwart's letter and her Ministry letter and dumped them on her office desk. She glared at the Ministry letter one more time, debating again why Harry had let his power go to his head, and then sighed. Walking back to the kitchen she called Isabella's name.

"Yes Mistress?" Isabella appeared at Hermione's elbow and fell into step with her.

"I'm going to need to pack saddle bags. Can you help me; I still haven't learned where everything is."

"Certainly Mistress." As they entered the kitchen Maria appeared.

"Your company is here ma'am." Maria disappeared and Hermione threw her hands up.

"I get the distinct feeling your sister doesn't like me that much," she muttered to Isabella who chuckled.

"I get that feeling all the time."

"Can you pack those bags for me? I'm sorry I can't help."

"No need to apologize Miss Hermione," Isabella said already bustling around the kitchen. Hermione hurried to the Living Room where she found Draco moving his bags off to the side of the fireplace.

"Hey," She exclaimed on entrance. Draco turned and offered her a small smile.

"Looking fantastic just like the girls said you would," he said offering her a bow. Hermione laughed and threw herself into his arms.

"I've missed all you guys," she said softly.

"Well. Pansy's hosting a party at the end of the week. I have an invitation here somewhere…"

"I don't know if that's the best idea right now," Hermione muttered.

"Sorry?" Draco asked, still searching his pockets.

"I've been accused of crimes against the Ministry. I have a hearing on July 27th. " Hermione answered sullenly.

"You too huh? I got my letter today too. Due before them at 2:30 on the same day."

"They're not putting aside too much time for hearing huh?"

"Why?"

"Mines at 2:00"

"Guess not. So…you look like you were off to go riding."

"I was going to see if you wanted to come for a ride…Plus I want to show you the foals their adorable."

"Born healthy?" Draco asked.

"Yes. And beautiful, adorable and loving the pastures now."

Draco nodded and let Hermione steer him towards the barn. He was wondering what had happened to the Hermione he had known and hated before this past year. Now she was beginning to remind him more and more of the "Slytherin Royalty" that had befriended her at the end of the year. They had brought her under their wing and taught her how to dress, how to talk, and how to act in polite society. They had even, apparently, taught her how to be an airhead.

He'd never had a chance to ask her what she felt like, being humiliated and tossed out of her house by Harry Potter. He supposed it was very similar to the way he had felt before he had made amends with his father. And apparently, by the time he had received his Dark Mark, Voldermort had dropped his idea of kidnapping Hermione. Now he just wanted Draco to keep an eye on her.

The plan was to take her over to their side. To turn her, Harry's screw up at Yule had definitely put all the grunt work into place for them. Now they just had to convince her to see them as humans. There were two sides to every story after all. The Malfoy's and Riddles of the world were merely trying to preserve the world as they saw it a world in which there was only so much room for new wizards. With every new muggle that was presented magical talent, one pureblood was born a squib. Draco didn't like the odds, at the rate it was turning his children would end up without magical ability. Malfoy's didn't tolerate squibs.

He listened to Hermione prattle on about the foals and their dams. How they were growing so rapidly. She told him about the five new horses she was going to possess by the end of the month and how she was looking for new employees. Draco nodded in all the right places and tried to keep up with her questions but he couldn't remember Hermione every being this…shallow.

"Who's taking care of the horses after you go back to school?" Draco asked.

"Oh. I'm not going," Hermione said. "We're going to breed Cloud again next summer. I already found the perfect stallion. I'm trying to get her to throw a Crème foal. And I'm looking for some Crup to protect the land…Do you knew any breeders?" Hermione asked. Draco had stopped walking and was staring at her.

"You're not…going?"

"No. I think that I've learned all I'm going to learn in that institution and I think I'm much more needed here. I'm going to bring Ravenclaw estates back to the forefront of the Wizarding world. Why?"

"Um. Hermione…You're a bookworm, you're supposed to be going back."

"Well I'm eighteen now and legal. And I don't think it's important to go back to that…place," she said simply choosing her words wisely.

"Oh."

"So. I assume you were on assignment," she asked switching subjects easily. They were at the pasture now and Draco paused, watching the two foals playing in the field. He admired their conformation and what was obviously impeccable breeding.

"I'm still on call," Draco said. He was amazed that Hermione was so comfortable now that she could speak of what was for so long her worst nightmare. "But yes I was on assignment."

"And you completed it?"

"Yes."

"And you were initiated?"

"Yes."

"Should I be afraid," Hermione asked turning away from the fence and meeting his eye.

"I don't know. Should you?" Draco challenged. Hermione stared at him for several moments longer before looking away.

"When is Pansy's party?" She asked. Draco pulled the invitation from inside his robes and handed it to her.

"Is there an occasion?"

"It's her coming out party," Draco responded. He watched while Hermione scanned the invitation and nodded.

"And you're going?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a date?" Draco looked at Hermione. He was uncertain that he liked this new…Straightforward Hermione. She met his eyes with a smile. "If you don't, will you escort me?"

"Of course," Draco said. Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

Dean materialized next to them shortly after while they were admiring the horses in the pasture once more. Draco was discussing various breeders of Crug with Hermione and their pros and cons.

"Miss Hermione?"

"Hermione is fine. Yes?" She asked turning away from Draco. Dean offered Draco a nod of his head.

"This is a Miss Mona here to see you. She has a trailer with a horse. She was wondering where Mad Hatter's name plate is and why you haven't marked it yet." Hermione laughed.

"Can you tell her I'll be right there?" Hermione asked. She waited for Dean's nod before she turned back to Draco. "I wasn't expecting Mona. I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to go over some paperwork with her and get her moved in…Can you keep yourself occupied?"

"I need to go to Diagon Alley for some potions ingredients anyway. Do you need anything?"

"Only a refrigerator of food."

"Right…I'll pick up some food while I'm out. Have fun with Mona."

Draco walked off then and Hermione watched him go. Then she went to talk to Mona and get her moved in. She should have known better than to think that Mona wouldn't take the riding post. She had been looking for a second mount for years now, but money was hard to come by as a part-time waitress full-time rider. And so were sponsor's when you only had one horse to compete on.

She spent the next six hours filling out employment information and getting Mona's moved into one of the wings of the Manor. She had offered Mona a house of the grounds but her friend had laughed it off claiming that six years was far too long to spend away from her only sister. That night the three of them had dinner and laughed together. Hermione remembered what it was like to be part of a trio. It depressed her so much that she made sure to drink enough wine so that she wouldn't remember in the morning.

Draco slept in a guest room not far from Hermione's and made sure to tell her he would be missing in the morning, running an errand for his father, but to expect him for lunch. Hermione had agreed readily.


	3. oo2 Ravenclaw Tower

oo2 – Ravenclaw Tower

Hermione awoke the next morning with a massive headache and heaved a huge sigh. She really needed to lay off the wine at night. Reaching over to her nightstand she knocked over the bottle sitting by her bed and swore loudly as it exploded onto her carpet. Sitting up, and wincing, she pulled the vial of remedy from the drawer and put a few drops on her tongue. She pulled herself out of bed and rummaged through her dresser. She pulled on a pair of worn in jeans and a red polo shirt. She pulled a brush through her hair and magicked the wine out of the carpet and the pieces of the bottle into the trash before making her way down to the kitchen.

Mona was sitting at the kitchen counter on a stool drinking a cup of tea and reading the Daily Prophet. Hermione offered a weak smile

"Morning," Mona offered brightly.

"Good Morning. I see you found the tea?"

"Oh no…" Mona lowered her voice. "That little green thing served it to me and kept calling me Miss Mona and bowing. Hermione it was really disconcerting."

"You'll get used to it," Hermione said with a real smile. "It used to drive me insane too. They're called house elves, they and their progeny are bound to the manor for all time. They can be freed with clothing – mine have been – but they like it here so they stay on."

"Oh. Has everyone freed their house elves?" Mona said, her tongue sliding over the name with care.

"No. Draco's house elves are still bound with the Malfoy Manor. Hogwart's has hundreds…It was a personal choice – Being raised by the Granger's and all." Mona nodded thoughtfully.

"Your owl dropped this off this morning," she said helpfully handing Hermione a letter. It was another Hogwart's letter. Hermione sighed, and pouring herself a cup of tea, slit the seal.

_Miss Hermione Rowena Ravenclaw,_

_It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been chosen to become Head Girl of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your final, 7__th__ year at the school. Congratulations on all your hard work and achievements, I look forward to seeing you in the fall._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

Hermione snorted, Head Girl? Of Hogwart's…Right. Like she would be able to accomplish anything with Harry calling all the shots. Mona was looking at her oddly.

"They elected me Head Girl for next year. It would have been awesome if last year hadn't gone to awful."

"Oh…So what are you going to do?"

"I have to notify the school. I'm not going back next year anyway. I'm done with school."

"Hermione, you can't quit." Mona said softly, looking straight at her. Hermione lowered her eyes to the letter and turned the badge from inside over in her hands.

"Going back wouldn't do any good…" Hermione whispered. She traced her fingers over the emblem and shuddered.

"You don't know until you get there. Hermione, school's been your life for six years…And you're just going to give it up because one asshole screwed you over? You deserve to finish your last year. You deserve to graduate, and more importantly your parents would want you too."

Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes and tried to hold them back. In an instant Mona had her gathered into her arms.

"Mione, I love you. But I'm not going to sit by and watch you throw all your hard work away. If Harry ever gives up being…a very small person…You're going to need the schooling to go places. And you deserve to go places…"

"Mona, it doesn't matter. I can't…I can't go back. I can't face him again. They've accused me of crimes against the Ministry. They're bringing me before the High Court," Hermione sobbed.

"I know," Mona said softly.

"How did you know?"

"It's in the paper Hermione…" Mona said softly, she pulled the paper over to them and unfolded it. "Look. That's not what's important. Your Headmaster is denying all allegations against all of his students. It's not just you, there's dozens of them being brought before the court."

Hermione looked at the headlines in disbelief.

**Fudge Weeds out 'Bad Seeds' from Hogwart's**

_**Fifteen 7**__**th**__** Year Students Summoned**_

_**H. Granger, D. Malfoy, P. Parkinson, B. Zabini, M. Edgecomb included**_

**Wizengamot Sentences Ten More Death Eater's**

"See," Mona urged. "You don't need to worry…It looks like they're just scare tactics. That's what Rita Skeeter is claiming anyway."

"Sure…" Hermione agreed. She didn't believe Mona but she shoved the paper away. Mona was new to the wizarding world and she didn't understand the intricacies of it. Hermione didn't understand half the things that were happening recently. Dumbledore hadn't prepared them – he hadn't told them what unleashing Harry on the world would do to his friends. She looked at the fifteen pictures in the paper and heaved a sigh. At least she had a month to hide.

"Ok Hun…I have to get down to the barn, and I have a date tonight. So if I don't see you tonight I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow."

"Sure." Hermione said again, feeling like a broken record. She turned her attention to the papers, trying to figure out how much damage Harry had done.

Mona left shaking her head, but knew there was little she could do. Hermione didn't seem interested in any help…She was so trapped in whatever world she had built for herself. And now, with all her new knowledge, Mona knew that world included things she had never dreamed of. And because this new world scared her, she ran to the nearest thing she understood. Horses.

When Draco apparated back to the manor Hermione was still sitting at the counter staring at the paper. Only instead of just staring at it she was slowly emptying a bowl of peanuts which Isabella had placed in front of her and continually refilled throughout the day. Occasionally she would take a sip of tea and turn her attention to the badge on the counter and snort again. Draco watched her for nearly five minutes before he realized she wasn't going to know he was there until he spoke up.

"I'm back." Hermione didn't jump and shrugged.

"I figured. The house lets me know when people apparate in and out. We made the front page."

"I know. I was out doing damage control. You're going to have to go out in public before the hearing you realize that right?"

"I got Head Girl," Hermione said, ignoring the subject. Draco walked up behind her and glanced at the headlines and then at the badge in front of her.

"Thought you weren't going back Miss Know-It-All."

"Don't know what I'm going to do now," she sighed loudly and turned to face him. "I never thought my picture would in the paper next to a pure blood like you."

"I never thought mine would be featured next to a blood traitor like you." Hermione half smiled. Then, without thinking she grabbed his hand and pulled up the sleeve. It was the middle of June and he was wearing a long sleeve black shirt. As soon as she rolled it up she wished she hadn't.

"So you weren't lying."

"Did you think I would?"

"They'll see it." Hermione stated the obvious.

"It won't be there for the trial."

"It comes off?" Hermione asked with a smirk. Draco fixed her with a glare.

"It can fade, when He decides he wants it to."

"Ah the mysteries of being one of the most powerful wizards in the world…They'll check your wand you know – for the last spells you've performed."

"And you expect those to be…Unforgiveables?"

"Well I don't know. Do I?" Hermione asked faintly not meeting his eye. Draco put his finger under her chin and brought her eyes up to his.

"I'm going to give you one piece of advice Hermione. You either get involved in this stuff or you don't. But you don't get to play neutral. You're either with Him or against Him. And it's not something to joke about." Hermione brushed his hand away and he grabbed hers.

"There wasn't one day when I didn't think of you while I was doing this," Draco said gesturing to his mark. Hermione gazed at the stove. "Look at it Hermione. Look at it. I did it for you"

Draco caught her chin and forced her to look in the direction of his arm. Hermione closed her eyes and drew in a shallow breath.

"Let me go Draco."

"You need to make a choice Hermione. You're walking a double edged sword and you're going to get cut soon. You need to decide where your loyalties lie."

"I'm not going to be branded…Like some…Cow," Hermione spat looking at the mark on Draco's arm and shivering. Draco let his hand fall and shook his head. He turned away from her and walked to the teapot to pour himself a cup of tea.

"I did it for you," he muttered.

"How the hell do you mean that?" Hermione demanded. "After Yule you completely ignored me. You made sure I could fit in with those…those girls and then you completely deserted me and now you expect to pick up where we left off last summer. With just that little interim in between?"

"No. I expect you to understand that every decision I made I made to protect you. I had to distance myself, he expected me to kidnap you. Now, he just wants you kept in peace in the little safe nest you've built yourself here. And I've been sent to guard you, I've no idea why but he wants you guarded thus you're guarded."

"You're not my guardian Draco."

"Au contraire. I was assigned by Dumbledore to guard you from the moment you collected your inheritance. Dumbledore's worried Hermione. He's worried that Harry has too much influence and you have too much power. And I don't know why he's so worried but he is, and that's what scares me. There's something that's going to happen and you're a huge part of it and He knows it but wants you protected. I'm not sure why, but I'm going to do what I can to keep you safe from them both."

"Both?"

"Both Him and Harry."

"Oh."

"You are going to have to pick a side," Draco said as an afterthought. He pulled his sleeve back down and re-buttoned it before taking a sip of his tea.

"I'm not going to be branded." Hermione said. Draco didn't respond but when she met his eyes she felt what he was thinking and then a rock wall. But before that wall went up she knew…She knew that whatever side she chose she would be branded even if it wasn't in ink.

"What are you wearing to Pansy's party?" Hermione asked later that day. Pansy had owled all her guests that the theme of the party had changed. It was to be a masque and anyone who attended was to dress like a figure from history – the time period didn't matter. She had proclaimed she herself would be Queen Elizabeth I. The quests knew better than to play royalty. They were sitting in the living room playing a game of Wizard's Chess. Draco was winning. He made his move before responding.

"I figured I would match my costume to yours," He said. He gave her a knowing smile – he knew she was trying to distract him.

"Oh did you?" Hermione asked. She made a move and Draco chuckled.

"Checkmate," he said as Hermione's king was dragged off the board. "And yes, I did."

"Hm. Well I have an idea. Come with me," Hermione stood, and though Draco offered her his arm she ignored it. She was frightened that if she got to close to him and his friends she would be drawn to 'their' side of the war that was brewing. She was terrified of making any decision, let alone the 'wrong' one.

Draco followed Hermione as she led the way up one of the long flights of stairs to a tower. When they arrived, Hermione opened up a chest in one corner, but Draco walked over to the window with a sigh. The view was spectacular. The sister tower to the one Hermione had visited the previous summer it had a fantastic view of the fields they had ridden through the previous summer. In the far distance the lake they had picnicked by was just barely visible. A haze hung over the property, but somehow didn't enter it.

Draco wondered at this. Everywhere he went the spawning of Dementors was just barely being combated. Somehow the Ravenclaw estate repelled their misty intercourse. It was curious. He turned, pushing the memories of the summer before from his mind. His assignment was to watch Hermione, document her whereabouts at all times, not reminisce about old times.

"These," Hermione stated, she pulled out two hangers and hung them on hooks by the door. One was a beautiful purple gown with ravens that floated across the bodice as if they were actually flying. The back laced up with black silk ties, very much similar to the gown she had worn to Yule, except this one looked quite ancient. The purple was one which could only have been created with magic. It seemed to swirl with the black of the embroidered ravens. It was a magic that few remembered and fewer mastered [A/N: I finally started referencing Lexicon for some of the facts again and I realize I have Ravenclaw's symbol/colors off but this doesn't necessarily follow cannon.

Draco turned his attention to the second garment. It was a set of black dress robes, the collar and sleeves adorned with silver embroidery. Draco stepped closer and picked one of the sleeves up, it was seemingly a Celtic knot but it seemed to shimmer under his touch. He looked closer and saw, vaguely the head and tail of a snake, but then it was gone again. He blinked, and Hermione was next to him.

"Amazing isn't it?"

"Where did you get these?"

"I inherited them silly," Hermione spun in a circle taking in the entire tower.

"These are all possessions of Rowena Ravenclaw Draco. They were placed here before her death and they've been preserved ever since."

"Hermione, we can't wear these!"

"Why ever not?" Hermione demanded.

"They're…They're priceless."

"And useless. I can't _prove_ their Rowena's; I just read the inscription on the door. Plus, they should be worn. They're spelled to repel pretty much everything including the lowest hexes." Hermione stated. She waved her wand over them to demonstrate to Draco. It revealed the web of magic embedded into the very fabric. He fingered the web momentarily before it shocked him.

"That's powerful magic," he stated sullenly, sticking the tip of his finger in his mouth for a second. Hermione laughed at the sight.

"That's ancient magic," she stated unnecessarily.

"You're crazy."

"No, I'm smart. Why shouldn't I use them? We'll be the best ones there. I have glamour charms and masques as well…They're downstairs."

Draco threw his hands up in defeat and Hermione smiled broadly. She draped the clothing over her arm and led the way down from the tower. Draco paused to read the inscription on the door. It read:

_Here lie the remains of a once great witch. May she be remembered for her intelligence, her spirit, her love of life, and her devotion to her clan. May her soul rest and return safely._

On the door was the Ravenclaw coat of arms. Draco traced the inscription with his finger before turning and descending down the stairs. At least he had something to report now…Most of Rowena's remnants remained still – who would have thought; He would be very interested to learn that fact.

Hermione was right though, they would make a huge splash showing up as the founders of Hogwarts. Draco himself was going as Salazar Slytherin…He wondered briefly if his Lord would have an issue with that but shrugged it off. He would just have to send word ahead of time. Plus, he doubted Voldermort would make an appearance at Pansy's debutant. But…Stranger things had happened.

Author's Note:

Pansy's Party is to come in the next chapter. Will Voldermort show his face? Lines will be drawn, Hermione will learn new 'rules.' Will Mona and her bridge the worlds between them now? Perhaps a destiny will be fulfilled. Love, Lust…Lots of alcohol all in the next chapter.

Comments begged for. Suggestions welcomed. Plot subject to change.


	4. oo3 Charmed

oo3 – Charmed

Hermione spent the next week perfection the glamour she would place on Draco and herself for Pansy's debut. She reviewed applications and made phone calls in reference to the positions she was trying to fill. Draco came and went at all hours, giving little but cryptic questions in response to Hermione's questions. The morning of Pansy's debut the two arrived at the kitchen at the same time.

Hermione was dressed in a modest pink wool skirt with a plain white button down top. She was holding the counter while she stepped into white pumps with a small one and a half inch heel. Draco looked disheveled in the same silk shirt and slacks he had worn the night before.

"Late night?" Hermione asked. In the past week she had grown used to his disappearances and disheveled appearance at whatever time he finally woke up for breakfast. She had steadfastly refused to talk about choosing sides; it wasn't anything she wanted to deal with before her hearing.

"Early morning."

"Oh," Hermione replied…She fell into silence as she made them a quick breakfast. Putting the kettle on she then pulled the skillet onto the burner closest to her and started cracking eggs into it. Draco watched her with unconcealed curiosity – he had been doing so all week.

"Now I don't mind cooking…When necessary, but why do you do it all the time. You have house elves to do it for you."

"I like cooking…I let them do lunch and dinner don't I?" Hermione asked defensively. The manor required constant cleaning and that was what the house elves spent much of their time doing. Hermione enjoyed making breakfast in the morning, especially since it let her talk with whoever was in the kitchen. Usually Draco (it was after nine) sometimes, when Hermione woke up early enough, Mona.

"But…It's…Their function." Hermione shrugged.

"Plus, they still kind of freak Mona out. She doesn't want to admit it."

"So why are you so dressed up?" Draco asked.

"I have to interview some new grooms. Dean narrowed it down to three for me, I just need two. One of them I might take on as a rider though…"

"Can't say no?"

"No…I found another horse I want to acquire but I need a rider for him before I put in an offer. Plus, Mona's going to have a lot less time once the new horses come on Monday. And I don't want her to feel obligated to lessen her time with the horses she's already taken on." Hermione said.

"You can't say no," Draco repeated with a smirk. Hermione fixed him with a glare. She finished the eggs and separated them onto two plates. Waving her wand at the skillet she reached for the tea pot and poured the water over the tea leaves in their waiting glasses. Draco watched in silence, scooping eggs into his mouth.

"Why don't you use magic for all that stuff?" He asked finally, his plate almost clean. He was blowing on the steaming hot water in his tea cup and, giving it up as a lost cause, waved his wand over it. It chilled instantly to a drinkable temperature and Draco drained it.

"Hungry much?" Hermione asked with a smirk as she tasted a spoonful of her eggs. She made a face and shook her wand over them, salt and pepper sprinkled out. "I grew up doing it all…the _hard_ way. It's not as satisfying to do it all the easy way so I do some things my way."

"Oh." Draco said. He poured himself more tea and offered a nod to Hermione as he stood. "I'm off to my room for a little more shut eye while you interview then."

"Okay," Hermione said, finishing her eggs and reaching for her tea. As Draco turned to go she spoke again.

"You should think about which side you're going to choose Hermione," Draco said. He turned on the spot, and was gone. Hermione glared at where he had been and drained her tea. Just like Draco to bring up the worst possible subject right before she had work to do.

Draco eyed the ring box which was sitting open on his table. He picked it up and examined the ring – it was priceless. It had been in the Malfoy family for centuries. He closed the box and opened it again with a sigh.

The hair on the back of his neck prickled as his forearm burned. He looked at the writhing snake and pulled on a pair of robes before disapparating. He walked a few steps through darkness and hit solid ground again, in front of the Goyle manor. Pulling open the doors, Draco walked swiftly through the foyer and into the entrance hall. There he fell to one knee, sweeping his robes behind him and dropping his head.

"Master," he said calmly.

"Draco," Voldermort spoke in his hissing voice. "I wish to see the ring."

Draco stood, pulling the ring out of his robes and stepped forward. Voldermort opened the box and Draco stepped back several paces.

"I trust it is what you were looking for," Draco stated blandly. He had searched the Malfoy vault for several hours that morning to find this particular ring.

"Yes. The emerald it holds has very special qualities they are necessary to hold the charms in place. The stone will power them on its own instead of drawing on the wearer's power. It is completely undetectable even with a revealing charm."

"You're sure she will not be able to remove it," Draco asked. He was a bit uneasy with the plan Voldermort had devised…Especially since he was the key player in it.

"Do you doubt my abilities?" Voldermort stepped several steps closer, waving his wand idly.

"Never," Draco said, sincerely. It was a lot easier to be sincere with the threat of pain hovering dangerously close to his face.

"Leave me. I will see you at Parkinson's tonight. Make sure I am introduced."

"You will be…"

"I will be there, my dear boy." Voldermort said, and spinning on his heel disappeared down the hall. Draco stared after him in confusion and walked out the door to apparate.

Hermione was laying the ancient robes Draco would be wearing on his bed when he returned. He jumped when he saw her and rapidly pulled down his sleeves. The snakes still writhed on his arm, just starting to fade back to their usual dull black. Hermione jumped too.

"Was I gone that long?" He asked.

"You were," Hermione said. "It's nearly four now. Where did you go?"

"I went to my house to pick up some stuff," Draco said evasively.

"Oh…Well, we're going to have to leave soon."

"I realize this," Draco said. Hermione recoiled visibly at his cold voice and a wall immediately went up behind her eyes. Draco regretted this slightly, but before he could apologize she swept out of the bedroom.

"I'll see you in an hour," she stated coolly pulling the door shut behind her. Draco sighed and fingered the robe, the material was exquisite. Draco unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the ground before kicking off his shoes and removing the remainder of his clothing. Grabbing his towel from the chair next to his bed he toed open the door to the bathroom and ran the water for a bath. Climbing in with a sigh he opened up his fist and looked at the little ring box.

"I don't know if I can do this," he said softly, closing his eyes.

"But you must Draco. You must protect her, yourself. This is the only way – he has sworn a wizard's oath to leave you be as long as she wears the ring and you care for her." Naricissa Black Malfoy's voice said silkily in his head. Draco shook it, his eyes opening. He wasn't safe anywhere anymore.

Hermione sat at the mirror of her vanity applying the glamour to her hair; it darkened to a rich black. Turning to her ears she made them shrink slightly, returning along the path they had been growing for a year now. Next she turned to her eye's which she lightened to a tawny brown. Satisfied she stood and shrugged out of the bathrobe she was wearing.

She stood looking in the mirror wearing only a pair of lacy boy shorts. She had to admit, she looked very hot. She pulled the purple gown off of her bed and held it in front of her for a moment before she pulled it on. It fit like a glove, hugging in all the right places.

"Isabella," she called. Isabella appeared with a clap and a slight curtsy. Her face lit up when she saw Hermione.

"Hermione is beautiful."

"Thank you," Hermione replied with a blush. "Can you do up the laces for me, as tightly as possible."

Isabella pulled at the laces with surprising strength for her scant weight, forcing the breath out of Hermione as she worked. Hermione held onto the vanity at one point while Isabella pulled nearly another six inches out. At this point the house elf looked satisfied and tied them off. Hermione straightened up and admired the effect.

The bodice of the dress created a mass of cleavage to the very edge of the lacy top. The corset ties pulled in the little stomach she possessed and seemed to stretch out her torso, lengthening her body. She now possessed the perfect figure. With a smile she picked up her wand and strove to find a place to put it.

"Miss Hermione," Isabella said and Hermione was dragged from her thoughts.

"Any ideas?" Hermione asked.

"You're grandmother used to make a pocket of air like this, right here." Isabella traced a straight line down the side of the dress. "Like a pocket. She made it so that the wand could not fall out but so that she could still grab her wand at ease."

Hermione did as Isabella suggested and found that it suited her quite well. It appeared to be undetectable so any sort of revealing spell. Hermione hoped no one asked why she wasn't carrying a wand. Picking up the silver tiara resting on her vanity Hermione sat on the stool so she could place it. She lowered it onto her head and arranged her hair around it before sealing the look with another charm.

Carrying her wand in her hand and draping an antique silver cloak over her arm she grabbed a small handbag and stepped out of her bedroom. She walked in measured steps to the main staircase which descended into the lobby. Her heels clicked when she stepped onto the cherry wood.

Draco turned at the heel clicks and drew in a breath. Hermione looked stunning in the ancient ball gown, and the charms she had placed on her body definitely fit her to the part. Draco took her hand when she reached the final steps and bowed over it. Before raising his head he kissed it gently.

"You look absolutely stunning," Draco said.

"Thank you," Hermione replied with a demure smile. Draco took her cloak from her and draped it over her shoulders.

"You look the part," Draco said. He stepped back to admire the ravens on the bodice once more, they seemed to be dancing across the fabric not that it was taunt over Hermione's tight stomach.

"As do you," Hermione said. She took in Draco's own clothing. The robes certainly fit him well enough. He had grown out his hair and tied it in a queue behind his neck with a black ribbon. He had cast a green shadow over his eyes and made his eye brows slightly bushier. He wore the robes over clean black slacks and a silk black shirt.

"Shall we go?" Draco asked. He pulled a cloak over his own shoulders. When he looked back up Hermione held only a purse. "What happened to your wand?"

"I put it away," Hermione said cryptically. Draco stared at her. "You're not the only one with secrets."

Draco took Hermione's arm and tucked it into his. His nostrils filled with the scent of her perfume and he took a deep breath. It had been a while since they had been this close and she smelled so delicious. They turned together and disapparated, they landed in a garden lit with Chinese lanterns.

Hermione took in the garden and got her bearings. She had never apparated inside the Parkinson residence as only very trusted friends and family were allowed to do so. Since Hermione had been side-along apparating with Draco the charm allowed her to pass. Draco, of course, had known Pansy since birth.

"They did a beautiful job," Hermione said. She admired the lanterns strewn along the path with an appreciative eye. She had thought once to be a designer – when she was still in Muggle Schools – but she hadn't the patience to go to art school.

She felt Draco's nod and tipped her head towards him, Draco paused and Hermione faltered.

"Hermione I need to talk to you before we go inside."

"Sure, what is it Draco. Are you okay?"

"Nothing's wrong…Hermione…I meant what I said earlier about choosing sides."

"Not this again Draco. Not here. After the party." Hermione hissed. She started walking again but stopped when Draco didn't follow. Turning slowly she found Draco down on one knee.

"Hermione Rowena Granger Ravenclaw, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Draco asked opening the box with his family ring. Hermione stared at him her mouth slightly open. Draco looked straight into her eyes.

"Why?" She asked finally.

"Because I want to give you some protection, because I'm almost certain I can love you, because you're the first girl I ever regretted having sex with."

"Was it that bad?" Hermione sputtered.

"No. It was amazing, but I wish we hadn't done it plastered…" Draco broke her gaze and looked down at the ring and then back at her. "This way, you won't have to choose a side. It will be assumed, you are on my Master's…But you will be protected. You will be protected by Dumbledore because he is your mentor and by Lord Voldermort because you are my wife."

"Draco…Are you sure?"

"I have never been more certain."

"Yes," Hermione said. A tear slid down her cheek and she offered a weak smile. Draco took the ring from the box and slid it onto Hermione's finger.

"You'll always wear it right?" Draco asked softly, standing up and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Always." Hermione promised. Draco hooked her arm through his again and they walked up the walk very close together. Draco was secretly breathing a sigh of relief; he had gotten the ring onto her finger and the promise from her mouth. Now if he could sail them through to marriage, if Dumbledore hadn't lied to him, they would both be protected and he could take the ring off her finger.


	5. oo4 Witches and Wizards

oo4 – Witches and Wizards

Author's Note:

This is a short one and I apologize. I had great ideas for it and started writing it – got writer's block. Sooo I hope you enjoy, look forward for a longer one.

The ballroom was superbly decorated, and it was obvious the Parkinson's had gone all out. It was an exact replica of the Boleyn receiving room, when Queen Anne ruled for a very short time. The floors were polished hardwood, and the walls were half hardwood and half golden wall paper. There were small alcoves spaced evenly along the wall each lined with a window seat and a thick comfy cushion.

Sitting up on a raised dais were Pansy, a beautiful Anne Boleyn, and who appeared to be Lucius Malfoy. Draco drew in an angry hiss through his teeth but helped Hermione out of her cloak and took off his own practically throwing them at the waiting house elf. Taking Hermione's hand once more he steered her towards the dais.

"You know how to curtsy?" Draco asked under his breath. Hermione turned her gaze slightly towards him. They were of the first to arrive for the party and the ballroom was nearly empty.

"Of course," Hermione said fixing a demure smile on.

"You brought a gift?" Hermione's eyes widened and she gazed at Pansy.

"I think I can handle something," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Wonderful…The know-it-all forgot a birthday gift."

"I did not forget Draco," Hermione hissed, her demure smile fixed in place.

The two were announced to the Queen and Hermione swept into a deep curtsy, quite gracefully for someone who had stepped only briefly into Draco's world. Draco knelt on one knee and drew himself up again.

"Draco," Pansy said. She stood from her throne and walked down grabbing his hands. "You look amazing. Salazar Slytherin I presume. And who is your beautiful date?"

"My fiancé Hermione Rowena Ravenclaw," Draco said glancing past Pansy at Lucius who was standing up and descending.

"Your highness," Hermione said. She raised her hands and removed her tiara, stepping forward she offered it to Pansy. "You are lacking and I am in possession of one. It would honor me if you were to wear it for the night. My gift."

Pansy took the tiara and turned it in her hands. It was silver, engraved with Rowena's personal device – the eagle. The ivy and the eagles intertwined exquisitely. Pansy's face lit up, she handed it back to Hermione.

"Place is on for me," she asked breathless. Hermione took the tiara and stepped forward. She placed it gently on Pansy's head and arranged the hair carefully around it. Pansy was nearly glowing in pride.

"You look fantastic," Hermione said softly into Pansy's ear as she drew back and curtsied again.

"Your gift is much appreciated. The Parkinson tiaras were removed to our vaults months ago…For their own protection, but they are usually only used for weddings. Father refused to remove one for me."

"It looks beautiful on you." Hermione said with another demure smile. Pansy stepped back as Lucius stepped down next to her. Hermione could almost see Pansy recoil.

"Draco my boy," Lucius said. Draco eyed him warily.

"You're not my father," Draco hissed. Lucius' eyes widened slightly and then his mouth stretched in a thin smile.

"Don't be silly Draco. Introduce me to your date."

"My fiancé Hermione Rowena Ravenclaw," Draco said. His eyes were still narrowed slightly. Draco's arm burned and he resisted the urge to rub it, he dropped to one knee.

"My apologies, my Lord." He said softly.

"Stand up Draco. Don't say a word of this to anyone else…It is supposed to be a passable."

"My father has never called me boy," Draco stated blandly. Lucius, or Voldermort, looked taken aback and was reaching for his wand. Pansy touched his arm.

"You will blow your cover. Take care of him later," she hissed. The two returned to their thrones and Draco stood. He took Hermione's hand and led her to one of the alcoves. He finally rubbed his arm, but the burning didn't subside. He supposed it wouldn't all night now that he had irked Lord Voldermort.

"You didn't tell me he was going to be here," Hermione hissed furiously.

"How was I supposed to know," Draco lied feebly. Hermione glared steadily at him before she turned her attention outwards to the ballroom. It was beginning to fill now with various Slytherin students, of all ages, known Death Eaters and their families. She even saw some of the pure blooded families who were known to be Dumbledore sympathizers. Or, Hermione thought they sympathized with Dumbledore's cause. The party was a who's who of Wizarding blue blood.

"Will you dance with me?" Draco asked finally. The music had been playing for nearly a half hour but Hermione had been pointedly ignoring Draco.

"Of course," Hermione said. Draco was almost depressed when he saw that fake smile pasted on her face again.

"Hermione…You don't…"

"Yes I do," Hermione said. Draco sighed, but wrapped an arm around her waist and took her hand in his.

Hermione used her free hand to lift the hem of her gown off the ground and fell into the steps of the dance easily. She could feel Draco's disappointment coursing through his veins and displayed prominently in his eyes. That was when she realized the wall he normally threw up was gone. She fell into his gray blue eyes without thinking.

_Draco was dancing at another ball, with another girl, in what seemed like a century ago. The girl was gorgeous – and Hermione suspected – part vela. They moved as a perfect couple, in perfect harmony with a tune that was silent in its singing. Suddenly Lucius was beside them, pushing them apart and shouting –_

Hermione felt like a brick wall had slammed into her and she was back in Draco's arms. He pulled her closer with the hand on her back, still sliding along with her in the steps.

"Stay out of my mind," he hissed before nipping her ear with his lips.

"I didn't mean to," Hermione sputtered. She didn't even remember trying. Draco's grip relaxed slightly but his eyes stayed hard. The wall was back.

"You'll have to learn to control it. That type of thing means death in my world." Hermione recoiled at his tone but Draco held her firmly in his grasp. Hermione pasted a demure smile on.

"You were just going to tell me I didn't need to pretend, darling." Hermione hissed.

"You aren't very good at reading minds." Draco replied.

They danced for nearly two hours when there was pounding on the ballroom doors. Heads turned, all except Pansy's, she was busily occupying Lord Voldermort's attention. Hermione stopped dancing when the doors burst open and men and women in white robes swarmed in. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the closest alcove.

"We have to get out of here." He hissed, but was drowned out.

"Nobody move. This is official ministry business. Everybody freeze."

And then all hell broke loose. Draco turned towards the window and began lifting it. It stuck, hissing curses under his breath he took out his wand.

"Alohamora," he said. The window stayed where it was. Hermione was busy watching as the ballroom emptied – those accused of being Death Eaters had already disappeared, those who had no allegiance fled lest they be suspected.

"Oh for heaven sakes," Hermione said. She pulled her wand out and waved it at the window. It shattered. Several ministry officials turned towards them. Hermione jumped out and fell nearly three feet. Her heels were sucked into the damp underbrush. Pulling her feet out of them she left them, running for the garden.

Hermione bumped into someone in the garden and muttered her apologies.

"Where's Draco," Lucius demanded. Hermione swept into a curtsy automatically.

"Stop that foolishness, where's my son."

"He was right behind me," Hermione said spinning. Stumbling out of the bushes was Draco.

"Hermione go home." Draco hissed giving her a slight shrug. "They broke in. He's in there hexing left and right…Most of them are hitting I heard rumors –"

"Go home girl," Lucius said to Hermione. Hermione glared at him but turned, disapparating.


	6. oo5 Reflections

When Hermione got home her face was bleeding, she didn't remember brushing against anything. She walked to the kitchen and ran a hand through her hair, wincing when powdered glass rubbed her fingers coarse. This was ridiculous. She had never had a spell shatter _towards _her. Obviously the magic on the Parkinson house was backwards. She started to walk into the kitchen and paused, Mona was sitting at the table with a cute man laughing lightly. Hermione heaved a sigh and turned, hurrying silently to her room.

"Isabella, Maria!" She hissed as she stood in front of the mirror. The magic on the gown had held, it was undamaged from the glass shards that had apparently nicked her skin all over. She grumbled to herself until Isabella and Maria showed up. Their smiles turned to frowns quickly.

"Ma'am you're hurt." Maria pointed out the obvious. Hermione was tempted to laugh.

"Unlace me please. We ran into some problems at the party. Isabella, I need you to get my shoes from the Parkinson's. They outside under a shattered window, stay clear of the fighting okay? I don't want the Ministry finding the shoes but if your safety is in danger I want you to come home and forget the shoes."

"Yes Hermione."

Isabella disappeared and Hermione let out a sigh as Maria began unlacing the dress. When it fell away Hermione pulled open her vanity drawer. She fished around for the potion she was looking for and pulled out the vial. Grabbing a cotton square she soaked it in Essence of Dittany and rubbed it over the cuts that spanned the length of her arms and neck. She sat in the chair then and handed her brush to Maria.

"Can you brush out my hair…The brush will pull out the glass powder better than anything."

Maria took the brush and began pulling it gently through Hermione's hair.

"Mona has a friend over. Did she tell you guys to stay away when she has Muggles over?"

"Isabella and Maria know to stay away when Muggles is in the house," Maria stated. Hermione smiled softly.

"Of course, I was just making sure. I think we should look into installing a second kitchen in Mona's wing. The house is really too large for one kitchen. Or at least a kitchenette, to give Mona some privacy." Hermione realized she was talking to herself when Maria didn't respond. The house elf was very reserved around Hermione and in fact seemed to talk very little to Isabella.

A loud pop disturbed Hermione some time later; she was reapplying Essence of Dittany to her cuts. Maria had gone to peek in on Mona and to make tea if the kitchen was available. Hermione was still in a bra and panties. Isabella was holding the hand of Draco who seemed about to collapse, in her other hand were Hermione's shoes.

Hermione grabbed her robe off the dresser door and hastily pulled it on, Draco took in the sight of her tight ass without a word and when she turned to him he was back to looking pathetically tired.

"What happened?" Hermione demanded.

"Damn Ministry showed up. He was having a ball killing them all. There weren't any survivors. Isabella helped me out; I was too damn tired to apparate after all that. Parkinson got the nasty job of cleaning everything up, can't say I envy him. I was released from duty…Means I did my job protecting him."

"Oh. Did Pansy and Blaise make it out before it got too ugly?"

"Blaise did her duty, she watched my back. Pansy was swept away before anything could happen to her. The Ministry would have known if she had cast any spells because the charm hadn't been taken off of her yet. Not until midnight."

"Right. Well as long as they're alright. Here," Hermione walked behind Draco and pulled the robes off of him, tossing them over a chair she ushered him towards her bed.

"I get to stay here?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Hermione said without any further explanation. Draco couldn't complain. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. Then, kicking off his shoes he shed his pants and socks and flopped into the bed in just his boxers.

"My father wants us to marry before the hearing." Draco said as he lay back against the pillows.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…Something small you know…Just a hundred or so. Maybe in a week and a half, the Malfoy's are holding a ball for my father's birthday anyway so we can simply transform the purpose."

"Oh…" Hermione said uncertainly. There wasn't any reason for her to delay – not really, she didn't have parents anymore and Mona would go if Hermione asked.

"I'd like the Weasley's to be invited…" Hermione said finally. She was facing the vanity, neatening the contents.

"You want…what?"

"The Weasley's at least Molly and Dumbledore."

"You want to invite the Weasley's in their second hand robes and decay to Malfoy Manor for our wedding?" Draco demanded. Hermione whirled on him.

"Yes. Molly has been very good to me and she is the closest thing to a mother I have left. She still corresponds with me even though Harry has decreed me 'damaged' and 'evil.' She is a delightful woman and I want her to be at my wedding."

"Fine. I'll speak to my father about it."

"No, no talking to your father about it. I want her there. Period, I want her there. I'll send her a gown to wear. She can stand in as my mother."

"Fine," Draco said. He gritted his teeth, now thoroughly annoyed.

Draco had never thought he would be married with Molly Weasley as his wife's Matron of Honor. Dumbledore, he would have invited anyway, it would be expected. But, a Weasley…Draco sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He felt weight lower onto the other side of the bed and then Hermione's head was on his chest. He sighed, he felt anger towards her several times throughout the day, but it could only be expected of two people who were almost completely opposite.

"Goodnight," Hermione said softly. She ran her hand down Draco's chest. She finally rested it in the growth of chest hair in the center and her felt her breathing even out.

"Goodnight," Draco stated as an afterthought. He was lost in his own thoughts at this point. He was now getting married, barely legal, to a girl he knew to have allegiances to people other than himself.

This in itself was bothersome, he had never considered marrying someone of the 'light side.' He hadn't even paused to consider the implications when he had been told to seduce and marry Hermione by Voldermort. But the task was beginning to look more and more daunting. His mother had never had a problem with entertaining Death Eaters even knowing that had either come from or were headed to comitt another crime. She had never had a problem witnessing unforgiveables and never cringed when Voldermort entered the room.

Narcissa had been a wonderful actress and had acted the part of Death Eater's wife and Society Hostess perfectly. But Narcissa had been prepped for her role in life from the day she had been born. Hermione had been born to a family committed to fighting the Dark Lord from his rise to power. They had opposed him in school and fought tooth and nail on a losing side throughout the first war. Hermione would not be ready to step into the role of Malfoy family hostess.

Draco realized she would be hard pressed to be in the same room of much of his family – including the Lestrange's his close cousins. While Bellatrix was definitely not all there he could no more disown her than smack Voldermort across the face for stupidity. He would have to prep Hermione daily for those who would be in attendance at the wedding. Although, Bellatrix and her husband would definitely be in disguise because Ministry Officials would have to be in attendance. This was going to be a more difficult undertaking than he had at first anticipated. Draco drifted into sleep at some point that night and had nightmares about wedding shopping.


	7. oo6 Reunion?

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took so long -- I had writer's block. I've written this chapter three or four different ways but I think I like this way. It's just over 1300 words and a little over two pages long typed. I hope you guys enjoy. With any luck [if I decide to procrastinate from my homework for a little longer you guys will have another update by the end of the weekend since I'm on a roll and I have some idea of where I'm headed but not really...Just towards a wedding right now -- Send your suggestions, complaints ect. to me via e-mail, IM, or leave me comments because i LOVE THEM 3.**

oo6 -- Reunion?

When Hermione woke up the next morning she felt like she'd been hit by a train. She had almost no clothing on, and although she didn't remember taking her robe off she was pretty sure she hadn't done anything regrettable. Not that it mattered, she thought, staring at the large ring that currently adorned her left hand. She vaguely remembered the party the night before, or rather she remembered dancing until she felt like her feet were going to fall off. But after dancing…She remembered a window shattering but not why it had shattered, or rather why it had ended up covering her body. She shrugged off the ill feeling that there was something important going on and sat up.

Draco was gone, again, but she found she didn't mind. She knew he would be back later and she wasn't altogether comfortable with the thought of being naked in front of him yet. Whether or not they were engaged they hadn't really gone through the entire courting process to get there. It was a political alliance; she thought sullenly, and not necessarily one made out of love. And it was an alliance that seemed to work perfectly sometimes and at other times struck all the wrong chords between the two of them. She heaved herself to her feet, looking at the small red marks – no longer cuts – but redness remained where the cuts had healed. They probably would be another hour or two yet before they were fully healed. The clock read nearly noontime.

Isabella bustled in at this point, cup of tea in her hand and smiled widely at Hermione.

"Good Morning Hermione, Master Draco just sent me to wake you. He didn't want you to oversleep. Maria is preparing a late brunch for the two of you." Hermione took the tea and blew, unnecessarily, on it for a moment before taking a sip. Isabella bustled about the room putting away Hermione's things from the night before and making the bed. When she had finished tidying the vanity up, Isabella pulled a violet skirt and a pale lavender shirt on the bed. Hermione, remembering she had no clothes on, dressed quickly and sat down at her vanity.

When Isabella had found a pair of matching violet pumps with an almost two inch heel, Hermione noted, she picked the brush off of the vanity and began brushing Hermione's hair.

"Is there a reason you're dressing me up Isabella?" Hermione asked, she was joking but when she looked in the mirror Isabella was quite serious.

"Master Malfoy is expecting company and wanted Miss Hermione to look her best," Isabella stated. Hermione stared into the mirror; eventually she picked up her eyeliner and applied it while Isabella finished pinning her hair back. Pulling on the violet heels Hermione stood and admired her image in the mirror. She looked every bit the part of cheerful hostess, blue blood witch and aristocrat that she apparently was. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

Hermione entered the kitchen through the back way, through the hallway which didn't connect to the dining room. She wasn't sure where Draco was but she needed another cup of tea before she was ready to deal with any 'company' of his. She wasn't sure she was ready to entertain the Blue Blooded Elite of Wizarding society, whether or not she could look the part. Draco was sitting at the counter drinking his own cup of tea and looking over papers in a Manila folder. He looked up when the door swung open.

"Morning," He stated blandly. "Isabella told you we're expecting company?"

Hermione nodded, feeling Draco look her outfit over while she poured herself a glass of tea. Draco must have approved because he didn't say anything about the outfit at all. Even though this made Hermione more nervous than comfortable she ignored it and offered a bright smile.

"Who are we expecting?" Hermione asked. She wasn't at all pleased that this 'company' had been invited to _her_ manor without _her_ consent but she wasn't about to start that fight now.

"My father is going to escort the planner here so we can change some last minute details to turn the Birthday Ball into a Wedding Gala," Draco replied watching Hermione's reaction.

Draco was almost disappointed when Hermione just nodded, not showing any reaction at all. He had expected her to look relieved, happy even but she remained stone cold and didn't even look his way at the news. Instead she was focused on the pile of letters which had amassed during the previous night and early morning. She pulled a couple out of the stack – one most distinctly Albus Dumbledore's handwriting, the other written in emerald green ink, the third written in tidy red cursive said simply "Mione."

Hermione smiled as she opened the letter. When she finished reading it she fixed Draco with a stare.

"Did you release our betrothal to the papers last night? Before you even had an answer?" Draco caught the semi-steely glint in her eye but it disappeared as soon as it had surfaced.

"Well I was hoping…dreaming, you would say yes. I sent it in and asked them to hold it, that I would follow through with a definitive answer when I had one. I wanted everyone to know."

"Ginny sends her congratulations," Hermione replied, folding the letter over and replacing it in the envelope. Draco caught sight of the length of the parchment and the amount of writing on it and was curious as to what else Ginny had written. Hermione remained silent as she read through the letter in Albus Dumbledore's distinctive handwriting.

"Dumbledore as well, he hopes to see us tomorrow night and asks we owl him if we would be available for dinner at Hogwart's…Shall I send a reply?" Hermione asked. She handed the letter to Draco before she opened the newspaper.

**Ministry Task Force Disappears**

**Top Secret Assignment Given by Harry Potter Himself**

**Where Is the Minister?**

**Elections Called – Fudge Steps Down**

Hermione looked at the headlines in disbelief. But her disbelief mounted when the article titled "Where is the Minister" attacked Harry Potter for ruling a puppet minister. The author was none other than Rita Skeeter herself.

"Public's pretty pissed at Potter right now," Draco stated. Hermione nodded. She moved the letter in emerald ink towards her and fingered the seal looking unsure of herself for the first time that day. Draco watched her carefully. She stood finally, gathering the rest of the mail and offered him a bright smile.

"I'm going to go and do some work on the books until your father and the planner arrive," She said, her voice somehow light and happy despite the fact that her eyes were troubled. She kissed Draco's forehead before leaving the kitchen. He stared after her before writing a reply to Dumbledore.

Hermione waited until she was in her office with the door closed before she broke the seal on the last personal letter she had pulled from the pile. She opened it carefully and closed her eyes for a moment before she began reading.

_Mione,_

_Marrying Draco Malfoy is probably one of the stupidest decisions you have ever made. Ron and I both agree, you have been spiraling out of control ever since you went to California. But now that this…Engagement has been made public we are just going to have to work with it. Voldermort and his followers, including your fiancé I'm sure, are slowly turning public appeal against the Ministry at large. Moody thinks that they are going to put their own puppet minister forward in the upcoming elections. We really need your help. We need to know what's going on. The Wizengamot is dropping all charges against Hogwart's students at Dumbledore's bequest, as long as they return to Hogwart's to complete their Seventh Year there. Dumbledore has already begun preparations to make it suitable for Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy to return to school a married couple…Please return to Hogwart's. The Wizengamot brought a case against you for fraternizing with other students suspected of joining the Death Eater's – if you know what's good for you, you will be careful how you approach the upcoming months. _

_I hope you understand what is expected of you – I know you're a smart girl Hermione I hope you do the right thing._

_Harry_


	8. oo7 Matilda Brown

Draco was rather annoyed when, sometime later, he had to answer the door. As he recalled it was Hermione's manor, and Hermione was supposed to know how to play the role of hostess. After sending Isabella after Hermione he opened the door with what was supposed to be an inviting smile and welcomed his father and the wedding planner into the foyer.

"Draco, this is Matilda Brown, the planner who's been working on the ball. Matilda this is my son Draco."

"Nice to meet you Draco, you have Narcissa's eyes," Matilda said. Draco offered a polite, if cold, smile in return and attempted to bite his tongue. He disliked being reminded of his mother who had committed suicide not even a year before due to a situation of some sort with his father. Draco had been forced to accept his father's point of view because Narcissa was dead before he'd been able to reach her. The entire situation irked him beyond belief – he knew there had been a power struggle between his father and his mother. In the end, as always, Lucius had won.

Draco led the two into the study where Maria poured the trio tea in silence. Draco couldn't help but think that he was glad he had sent Isabella to fetch Hermione. As much as he didn't mind the elf's chatter when he was by himself he hadn't been raised to entertain conversations with servants. Obviously Hermione, with her muggle upbringing, couldn't know better. And certainly Isabella had a personality inclined to chatter incessantly but Lucius and Matilda would have been appalled by the elf's apparent lack of restraint and even outright disobedience.

"So where is the bride-to-be?" Matilda asked. Lucius sipped his tea seemingly unconcerned but Draco knew, below the surface, he was seething at having to wait.

"Hermione was in her office finishing up some business that she had to put off yesterday because of the Parkinson ball."

"It can't possibly be more important than her own wedding," Lucius stated coldly. He had disliked it when Narcissa had gotten involved in anything more than the social planning of the Malfoy manner so Draco could sense the barely veiled skepticism that Hermione was truly doing anything worthwhile.

"Hermione recently purchased seven new horses, six of them from the America's and she's been waiting to receive word that they are out of quarantine from customs. She's also been trying to cement a deal on a seventh horse from Ireland." At this Matilda leaned forward hands on her knees.

"So she's resurrecting the Ravenclaw horse business?" Draco hadn't read the tabloids recently but he was sure that they were dominated with predictions on what was going on behind the eternally closed gates of Ravenclaw manor. Hermione had been too busy planning her estate's return to the horse world that she hadn't thought to bring it back into society yet. He remained silent long enough for Hermione to enter.

"So very sorry, I was just finishing an important business call with London International." Lucius and Draco had stood when she entered and Hermione walked to Lucius naturally, leaning forward to accept a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"This is Matilda Brown," Lucius stated. Draco noted that Hermione concentrated only a brief once over on the woman before offering a radiant smile. In fact, had he not known her he would have sworn Hermione was completely comfortable with the unpredictable situation she was in.

"Charmed," Hermione said as she took Matilda's hand warmly in her own. "My house elf just informed me that lunch is going to be just a little bit longer so I was wondering if I could show you the dress I plan to wear. Just so that you have an idea of what colors I'm going to be looking for."

Matilda nodded complacently and Hermione turned to Draco and Lucius.

"If you don't mind gentlemen, we'll be back in just a few minutes?"

"No, take your time." Draco eyed his father warily, who had deemed in necessary to answer for both father and son.

"So everyone in the wizarding world is dying to know why you haven't thrown a homecoming ball," Matilda said to break the silence as Hermione led the way through the maze of halls.

"I just haven't had the time," Hermione replied demurely, "I've been so busy with the horses and getting the Manor into running order again that it just slipped my mind. But Draco and I have been planning a housewarming ball sometime after the wedding. Perhaps I can call you in to consult? I've never planned a ball by myself before."

Matilda looked overjoyed at Hermione's request, so overjoyed that she slipped up when she spoke again.

"It seems so odd that you and Draco are getting married so suddenly. Lavender said that you two never even spoke until last summer."

"I doubt that that is any of your business," Hermione said stiffly. Matilda looked slightly taken aback but fell silent almost immediately. Hermione opened the door to her bedroom and showed the woman in.

"Have a seat I just need to pull it out of the closet," Hermione gestured to the comfy purple armchair that sat in the corner of her room by the window.

She had deemed it necessary that this woman see that she was powerful in her own right – without the Malfoy influence behind her. And what better way than to show off the gorgeous grounds [perfectly visible from that particular window and an exquisite dress that was hundreds of years old.

"Did you have any specific instructions for the wedding setup?" Matilda asked, speaking loudly. Unbeknownst to Hermione she was giving the room a quick once over and trying to gauge how far away Hermione was. Unfortunately, Matilda couldn't see anything out of the ordinary and forced herself to look out the window as Hermione returned from the closet. Once Matilda looked out the window it was hard to tear her gaze away. Hermione let her look for several extra seconds before she spoke.

"I want the flowers to match this dress," Hermione said firmly. Matilda drew her sight away from the spectacular view and gasped at the dress.

"That dress is gorgeous. Where did you get it?"

"That's my secret," Hermione said. Matilda was out of her chair in an instant running her finger along the deep purple skirts. The bodice, a corset accented in a rich silver, was carefully embroidered with a raven and snake intertwined. The skirts, though it was hard to tell, were spun on silk that was both purple and silver and which gave the illusion that they were always in motion. Like the gown she had worn the night previous to the Parkinson ball, this too had magic woven into every thread.

What Hermione knew only subconsciously was a different story. The heritage of the gown was unknown to anyone in the present day. It had been woven by Rowena Ravenclaw herself – a wedding gown for her betrothal to Salazar Slytherin. But in the end it had been deemed necessary for her to marry another to stem bloodshed among her people. Though few today would agree, Rowena felt sacrificing her own love and well-being was worth the peace it brought her people. An end to war, by any means, she thought worth any price.

Rowena's sacrifices had hardly gone unnoticed by her brother who sought to fulfill her empty promises in a later lifetime. When he collected her possessions to seal in the chamber – only to be opened by Rowena's eventual incarnation – he sealed away a dress that he spent a lifetime casting. The spell he wove into the dress was crafted to make a lifetime vow truly last a lifetime. It also sought to fulfill a prophecy Rowena's brother himself had foreseen. He had known, when he made a political alliance, that she was meant to marry Salazar and that together they would please the gods. But he failed to see that if her original incarnation did not fulfill this prophecy it would lead to many unsuccessful incarnations until the two souls finally met again. He wove a separate spell into the room that would allow it only to be opened when the two souls were incarnated at the same time – when they were in the same circumstances and when they had brushed against each other.

"I can definitely work these colors into the place settings and the decorations. I'm envious of this dress, it looks…Custom made. Can I see it on you?" Matilda gushed.

"I want that to be a surprise. I'm sorry," Hermione said with a soft smile. She had no idea why but she had every nerve in her body telling her that she should not put the dress on until her wedding day. She also instinctively knew that the dress would look stunning on her as soon as she put it on her body. She had even been reluctant to show Matilda the dress, but knew the planner could only incorporate her ideas into the wedding if Hermione gave her a visual.

"Shall we go to lunch then?" Matilda asked finally. She ran her hand down the embroidered bodice one more time before Hermione nodded and retreated to put the dress away.

"Was our Lord pleased with my performance the other night," Draco asked finally after several moments of uncomfortable silence in the wake of the women's departure.

"He was very pleased with your performance and also with Miss Hermione's appearance. You have been training her quite well. He even went so far as to applaud her waltzing. She definitely caught the attention of everyone at the ball."

"She's a natural. Are you sure this is what He wants? He wants me to marry her?" Draco questioned softly. He was rooting around in the desk and finally pulled out some brandy. When he dug out two glasses he poured them both a generous serving. Lucius didn't remark on the alcohol though Draco though he saw a flicker of approval.

"It is what he wants for the time being. If that thought changes you will be required to eliminate her and take over the estate. He is doing this so that should she become a nuisance the estate falls into your hands."

"He isn't anticipating taking her out anytime soon is he?" Draco questioned looking slightly annoyed.

"What He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named thinks is beyond any of his followers Draco. You out of anyone should understand that. He did, afterall, take you back with open arms after you spurned every one of his followers and swore you would never join forces with them."

"Right now this estate is doomed to be passed onto a muggle," Draco commented, referring to Mona who was named as the sole beneficiary of Hermione's entire estate.

"You'll have more influence in reversing that unfortunate situation when you're rightfully her husband. The last thing anyone wants right now is for her to get pregnant – you understand that don't you?"

"Of course I do, He stressed that from the very beginning. It's why she has the ring isn't it?"

"Yes, but should she choose to remove that you are going to have to set charms to keep her from becoming pregnant. Not enough power can be placed in a simple gold band to sustain such complicated spells.""I realize that father," Draco said coldly. Really, Lucius was truly mocking him. He might not understand WHY everyone was so against a Malfoy-Ravenclaw heir but he understood the inner working of charms and what stones and precious metals could self sustain certain spells.

There was a pop before Lucius could retort and Maria appeared in the drawing room entrance way.

"Hermione and Matilda request that you join them in the dining room for lunch now," Maria said before disappearing. Lucius chose not to reply at that point and the men walked in silence to lunch.

Hermione woke up the next morning her head firmly implanted in the crook of Draco's arm. She shook sleep off quickly, it was nearly 6 o'clock and she was late waking up – her horses were coming today. She pulled herself out of bed as quietly as possible and dug around in her dresser for a pair of clean breeches and a deep purple polo shirt. As she pulled them on she glanced over at Draco. It was one of the first times she had seen him peacefully sleeping since his arrival at the Manor. Generally in the very early morning hours he was called away to deal with some crisis. Which, she supposed, was a positive in his eyes as he had elevated quickly through the Death Eater ranks and no longer voyaged out on death missions but to Hermione it was rather disturbing. Pulling on a pair of socks she opened the door and slipped silently down the stairs.

Mona was in the kitchen talking with Isabella, who was serving Mona breakfast. Hermione suppressed a laugh.

"And here I was thinking you were still incredibly uncomfortable around those 'little green things.'" Hermione joked. Mona looked up and offered a tired smile.

"Well, Isabella and I have been spending a lot of meals together now that you're off planning a wedding you didn't even tell me about." Mona stated flatly. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth.

"Mona, it's not like that. It only happened two nights ago and it's not like I've had any time to breathe since then. Lucius wants everything planned in less than a week, and the horses are coming. I'm so sorry," Hermione said moving to pull Mona into an embrace. Mona still looked hurt but she concealed it carefully.

"I thought living with you would bring us closer Mione. Am I even invited to this wedding?""You're my maid of honor." Hermione retorted.

"I don't even have a dress," Mona whined, as if Hermione didn't have a closet full of priceless gowns and the two were almost of identical build.

"But I have so many of them, I'm sure we can find you one."

"Fine," Mona said. She sent Hermione another pointed glare before she smiled for real.

"I'm sorry everything has been so crazy Mona, I really am…It's just things in the Wizarding world aren't so great right now. But, the charges against Draco and I were dropped."

"I saw," Mona said, gesturing towards the paper. "The Wizarding world just loves to talk about you Mione. You're in the society page nearly every day. It's amazing, and quite amusing at the same time. Some of the things they come up with. They're already speculating when you're huge housewarming ball is going to be. How come I haven't heard anything about that?"

"I was trying to satiate the Planner Lucius brought here yesterday and I told her I was planning a ball. Gods, now I'm actually going to have to plan the stupid thing and that was last on my list."

Hermione poured herself a cup of tea as she scanned the high society section of the paper, a frown slowly creeping across her entire face. The entire section was on her planned wedding and speculations that such a fast wedding meant a sure pregnancy.

"I know you're not pregnant so why did you decide to get married so fast? You're still really young."

"It's a political match. It's partially the reason the charges against me were dropped. Harry's extremely distraught over the entire thing and things it is, and I quote, the worst decision I've made in my life."

"Well…You are really young," Mona said softly. "I only want what's best for you…You know I love you life a sister. I just…It was sudden that's all. But if you think you'll be happy with a political match you know I'll support you no matter what."

"Thanks," Hermione said as she finished her tea and grabbed an apple. "I'm headed to the barn. Our new horses are going to be here soon."

"Did you ever hear about the Irish foal you were trying to get your hands on?"

"I'm still working on it…Someone keeps counter my offers with larger offers. I don't know if I'm going to get him. If the price goes too high…."

"Understandable," Mona replied. She more than anyone could understand the complications a bidding war brought. She had been forced out of a sale too many times to count by someone with more money, better standing in the horse world, and greater influence.

Hermione left Mona to finish her breakfast and hurried to the stable where she could already hear the sounds of the morning feeds being mixed. Dean greeted her as she entered the tack room – he was adjusting the nameplates above the bridle holders to read the six new horses names.

"Good Morning Miss Hermione, heard about your betrothal in the paper. Were you planning on telling any of us?"

"I'm sorry," Hermione began, before she noticed the amused twinkle in Dean's eyes.

"I'm just joking around with you. I know better than anyone how crazy this place has been. Your new riders are working out perfectly and we found someone willing to take Dream into the show ring for the remainder of the season."

"Did you? That's amazing, I'm glad I won't have to worry about that now."

"The rider's horse pulled a tendon and the poor things going to be out long enough to be ineligible for any Grand Prix shows. The rider though with a little experience Dreamer would move up in the placings quite fast."

"That's what I like to hear," Hermione said. She pulled a clipboard off the wall and skimmed through it briefly. The papers on the board detailed which horses had been worked when by whom. She saw the new rider's name "Isaac Roundtree" written next to all of Dream's spots. Isaac…Hermione thought briefly, the name sounded very familiar but she couldn't figure out why.

Dismissing the thought from her mind she glanced over what the rest of the horses had been doing in satisfaction and left Dean to finish his work. She wanted to see Dream before she left for the day. She had ridden the mare several times in the past few months and it had been amazing each and every time but she was glad Dean had found a rider so fast. As much as Hermione had wanted to show the mare herself it was proving quite impossible with the social life she had apparently acquired over night. Between planning a ball (once last on her list now quite near the top) and getting married (something she hadn't barely considered the implications of yet) she was quite a busy woman.

Never mind the fact that her husband-to-be was a death eater and she couldn't stand most of his colleagues or for that matter his own father but, now she would be having a wedding with most of these people in attendance, along with nearly one hundred people she didn't know, and she was to be escorted by Lucius Malfoy himself. Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she walked right into a stranger who was standing in front of Dream's stall.

"Who are you?" She demanded, quite affronted that some random person was walking around in her barn. She hadn't stopped to think that he wouldn't have been allowed in by the gate unless he was known to it – but it was a new thought to her, having a gate that recognized the Manor's affiliates and employees.

"Isaac Roundtree," He said, offering a hand. Hermione took it, silently kicking herself.

"Hermione Ravenclaw," she offered in return. She shook his hand quickly and withdrew it glancing in the stall at a sleeping Dream. So much for talking to her, Hermione thought briefly.

"Ah, the infamous Ravenclaw heiress and owner of this wondrous mare that I have the pleasure of riding, pleased to meet you Miss Hermione." Hermione was slightly taken aback by his slick tone but she managed to conceal it well – a new weapon she had acquired thanks to Draco. She got a bad feeling from this guy but she didn't quite understand why. She would have to investigate his background further and see if she couldn't figure out where the heebie-jeebies were coming from.

"I'm glad that you enjoy riding her so much. We're," Hermione gestured to the stable in general "glad that you are willing to help get us back on the map. I have to run now, but perhaps sometime soon you'll join me and my fiancé for dinner so that we can get to know you better?"

"Of course, I would love to join you and Mr. Malfoy at any time for dinner. Just let me know," Isaac said. Hermione had the distinct feeling that Isaac watched her every step as she moved away but she wasn't about to look back. She wasn't about to betray that she felt he was rather a creep.


	9. oo8 Apples and Oranges

oo8 – Apples and Oranges

A week later Hermione stood in front of a mirror in the East Wing of Malfoy Manor. Her dress sparkled in ever moving sunlight. Mona came up behind her and placed a tiara on top of Hermione's carefully arranged hair.

"How do you feel?" Mona asked with a soft smile.

"Like I'm going to hurl," Hermione replied. She knew she was incredibly pale and her hands were shaking almost uncontrollably. "How much longer do we have?"

"Almost a half hour hun; I told you, you started getting ready too early."

"I needed something to do and they wouldn't let me stay downstairs because the guests were arriving. Who makes a policy that only the groom can greet the guests in the foyer? I feel like we live in the Stone Age or something."

"You knew you were marrying into a family heavily laden with Stone Age traditions Hermione."

"I guess," Hermione sighed heavily running her hand over the dress again. It was a beautiful dress, it fit her perfectly too. And Matilda had done an amazing job matching the flowers and decorations to the purple-silver theme Hermione had requested. The china was all white gold, bewitched from its usual yellow gold and the decorations were similar metals. A knock on the door drew Hermione's attention away from the mirror.

"I'll answer it," Mona said quickly. She turned the handle and cracked the door open.

"Can I speak with Hermione," came a male voice from outside. Hermione recognized it instantly but she wasn't sure how he had gotten into the manor.

"What do you want Harry?" Hermione asked loudly. Mona stepped back and allowed Harry into the room.

"You're making a mistake Hermione," Harry said softly. He made his way to her quickly and reached for her hand. Hermione drew it back quickly fixing Harry with a cold stare.

"Dumbledore told me you wouldn't do this Harry. You promised and now you need to leave."

"Mione, think about what you're doing. This is a horrible decision. Bloody hell Hermione, it's Malfoy. You're marrying a Malfoy."

"Why do you care Harry?" Hermione demanded.

"Because I love you," Harry said. He stepped closer to Hermione and leaned in to kiss her only to receive a stinging slap on the face.

"Leave." Hermione said forcefully, her hand back by her side.

"I'm not leaving until you go with me." Harry said, staring at her in disbelief and rubbing his face.

"I SAID LEAVE." Hermione screamed, throwing her hands up. Harry was flung backwards against the wall. His body slumped and Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

"Hermione?" Mona asked, coming in from the hallway. She looked at Harry and then at Hermione. "What happened?"

"I don't know…" A shaking Hermione replied. "Can you get Draco for me? He'll know what to do."

"Why don't we tie him up and throw him in the dungeon," a drawling voice came from the door. Hermione turned to face Lucius Malfoy.

"I don't think that would go over well with the Ministry," Hermione said glibly. "His supporters will know he came here."

"This is true. We have a blooming strategist on our hands," Lucius said. "Mona will you go fetch Master Weasley for Hermione?"

Mona glanced at Hermione for approval who nodded before slipping from the room. Lucius moved closer to Hermione, giving her an appraising look.

"Everyone is here," Lucius said finally. Hermione turned back towards the mirror sweeping a single strand of hair back from her face. Lucius walked up behind her and looked at her through the mirror.

"You'll be siding with us tonight Hermione. You'll be under the Malfoy name from now on. I expect that you will not dishonor it."

"I expect that Draco will do nothing to tarnish the Ravenclaw name," Hermione replied in an equally cold tone. Lucius met her eye in the mirror as Mona walked back in trailing Ron.

"Bloody hell what happened to him?"

"Tried to kiss me," Hermione said simply. "Ready?"

She turned to face Mona with a bright smile. Mona returned the smile uncertainly, but when Lucius took Hermione's arm, she turned to lead the way to the garden.

"With this dagger we bind our blood," Draco stated dragging the dagger lightly across his palm.

"With this dagger we bind our blood," Hermione repeated, pricking her palm before pressing it to Draco's.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife," the Priest finished. Draco leaned forward to kiss Hermione before the two turned to face the crowd.

The walk down the aisle was less daunting the second time around. This time Hermione was on Draco's arm but Lucius's veiled threats remained ringing in her ears. Draco had promised that by binding herself to him she would be protected from choosing sides. Instead it was apparent that she was inherently placing herself on the dark side. She was having trouble stomaching that. When they were in the foyer Draco took her palm and ran his wand over it, sealing the wound. He did the same to his own and looked at her.

"You alright? You look pale,"

"Fine," Hermione replied softly. She was tempted to kiss Draco but refrained. He looked slightly confused but masked it quickly behind a blank face. "I'll be down in a few minutes to greet the guests."

"Okay…" Draco replied slowly. Hermione turned and disappeared up the stairs, seemingly running without truly running. When she disappeared around the top, he slowly followed her. Deep down her knew she was not okay but he didn't know why.

Hermione closed the door behind her and said on the bed breathing deeply. Something was wrong, she could feel it. It felt like a curse slowly binding her up and pulling her breath out of her. She knew she hadn't been hit with one though, she had placed detecting spells into the dress the night before. She took another deep breath as her eyes fell on the ring on her finger.

Her engagement ring.

Draco had insisted she keep this ring on instead of a simple wedding band. It was so large. Hermione hated it, perhaps she could transfigure it into something smaller. She pulled her wand out but when she touched the tip to the ring it began to glow. Hermione took another deep breath and felt like she was going to faint.

Draco opened the door when his visibility spell revealed Hermione slumping backwards onto the bed. He felt sick to his stomach as he pulled the ring off her finger. He couldn't understand why the magic had made Hermione faint. It had never worked like that on Narcissa.

"_Deary__deary__, it's not your time yet" the blonde witch cackled. She had a thread stretched out and scissors in her hand._

_"If you want to come we won't turn you back," the red haired witch cackled in response._

_"That dragon of yours will be a handful," the brunette chided before shooing Hermione away. _

_"What are you talking about? Why do you keep visiting me?"_

_"We stand between the realms of mortal and immortal. You my __darling,__ keep trying to pass to the immortal but it isn't your time yet."_

_"You must untangle your tapestry __dearie__."_

_"And stop trying to visit us. We can't keep giving you help back to the mortals."_

_"One day we'll have to let you pass."_

_"I don't try to come."_

_"You must seek counsel on your __elven__ heritage otherwise it will continue to get in trouble. No shoo," the blonde moved towards Hermione who stepped back._

Hermione felt the air rush back into her lungs and opened her eyes to Mona and Draco.

"What happened?" Mona demanded.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck," Hermione moaned as she rolled onto her side. She immediately noticed the ring by her pillow. She slipped it back on hoping Draco hadn't noticed she had taken it off. She didn't want to start any fights, even if she did hate the stupid thing. Mona pulled a cloth out of a bowl of water and wrung it out before pressing it to Hermione's forehead.

"Draco said you just fainted. Are you sure you're alright?"

Hermione looked over Mona's shoulder at Draco who was staring out the window at the grounds.

"I'll be fine," Hermione replied softly. "We should get downstairs. I don't want Lucius poking around, thinking I'm avoiding his guests."

Draco fixed Hermione with a cold stare, easily picking up on the sarcasm and the fact that she had labeled the guests as Lucius' not their own. Hermione returned the stare with one of her own and Mona helped her off the bed.

"You're sure you're alright?"

"It must have just been the cut. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Okay…I'm going to probably head off the manor now, if that's alright?" Mona asked. Hermione nodded and turned to Mona giving her a hug.

"Thanks for being her with me. You're sure you don't want to stay for the food?"

"There's only so much magic I can take in one day."

Mona disappeared into the hallway, no doubt to the room she had used to get ready and Hermione was left with Draco. She avoided his eye as she rearranged her hair in front of the mirror and straightened her dress, not that it needed straigtening. Draco came up behind her, much as Lucius had done earlier.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You've been avoiding me every since the ball"

"I don't know what you're talking about Draco, I've been busy."

"We're going to be sharing chambers at school this year, you won't have an entire manor to avoid me in."

"I haven't been avoiding you," Hermione said looking into Draco's eyes in the mirror.

_You're going to hate me when this is all over,_ Draco thought as he kept her gaze. He though about dropping the ring off with Voldermort, receiving it back with instructions to marry her, the instructions of not getting her pregnant with threats on his life and the last talk her had had with her father about Hermione's living will.

Hermione recoiled visibly as Draco's thoughts hit her. A mirage of images and broke the connection when the idea of her will hit her. She turned around hand up and Draco caught it.

"I warned you about visiting my thoughts," Draco growled as he pulled her hand down to her side.

"You would kill me, for him? All of this was a lie?"

"Hermione," Draco started. Hermione's face was already a wall. Draco fell silent staring at her coldly.

"I thought…"

"The only thing I ever promised you was a way to keep from choosing sides."

"I won't live fearing for my life," Hermione said coldly as she pulled her hand away from him.

"You can't break a wizarding union made in blood," Draco responded. "Let's go we have to greet out guests."

"I'll hate you every day that I'm alive," Hermione vowed.

"Hate is such a strong word," Draco responded with a half laugh. "You're my wife now, you're bound to love me someday."

Draco watched as Hermione fled down the hallway to the reception and turned back to the mirror. He ran a hand through his hair and cursed himself for not putting his mental block back up. At least the union they had made was real. She wouldn't be able to break that without grave magical implications; implications he was sure she didn't want to deal with. And she had no proof that he was conspiring with Dark Magic so there would be no way for her to bring him to the Wizengamot without implicating herself as well.

Pleased with himself for the way he had reasoned it out he apparated to the doorway to the ballroom. Hemione was just descended the stairs, he fixed a smile on as he offered her his arm.

"It would be improper for us to enter alone," he said coldly. Hermione barely recoiled as she took his arm and allowed him to steer her into a reception with those she had hated her entire life; some of whom she had fought the year Sirius had died.


	10. oo9 Head GirlFor Hire?

oo9: Today You'll Understand

Hermione saw little of Draco before their return to school. He was very rarely at the Manor; off on jaunts for the Dark Lord at all hours of the night. He certainly wasn't allowed in her Wing for the last weeks. Mona refrained from asking questions and saw Hermione off to school herself since Hermione's husband was absent.

"Sure you'll be alright?" Mona asked, still shaken up from their walk through the barrier into Platform 9¾.

"I'm sure Draco just got held up and had to come straight here," Hermione reassured Mona. She had become quite adept at lying for Draco in the months following their marriage ceremony.

"Okay hun…As a mother would say, have a good semester and I'll see you at Christmas Break," Mona said pulling Hermione into a hug. Hermione returned the hug and gave Mona another reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine, promise. Take care of the Manor for me."

"I will, promise."

"Bye," Hermione grabbed her trunk and headed for the train. She found the Head Girl and Head Boy's compartment at the front of the train and dumped her trunk there. She was already in her school uniform; it was short…Mainly because she hadn't bothered to replace it. She only had one year left at Hogwart's and up until the week before she wasn't even sure she was going to return.

But, a letter from the Wizengamot had reminded her that the charges were only dropped contingent to her return to Hogwart's. It annoyed her that she was required by threat of criminal charges to return.

She noticed another trunk in the compartment, so obviously her husband was aboard the train somewhere, and sighed heavily before collapsing into her seat. With all luck he would continue to avoid her, the entire train ride, and she wouldn't have to see him until after the sorting ceremony.

_You shouldn't be so quick to write him off…You could still make it work, _Hermione's conscience said. She had been fighting with it ever since that night but she couldn't quite suppress it. Deep down she knew that, in part, she had married Draco because of some form of love for him. But part of her couldn't forget the images she had seen that night. And since she couldn't forget, neither could she move on.

After the train starting moving she made her way down the aisle, glancing into the open compartments as she went. She passed Draco's and he looked up at her for a moment but she kept going.

Draco watched Hermione walk by, briefly glancing into their compartment and ignored her. She had avoided him the entire summer and he had been too busy to deal with her with all of the extra assignments Voldermort had been sending him on in preparation for Draco to return to school. His black mark had been temporarily removed – partially for the school year, partially because he would be removed from active duty while he was at school. He was to receive coded correspondence from his father of any complications that might compromise him while he was at school.

Hermione kept walking down the train until she reached Ron, Ginny, Faye and Harry's compartment. Ginny looked up and smiled, waving Hermione in.

"Hey Mione, it's great to see you. Married life must be treating you well." Ginny said brightly, patting the seat next to her.

Hermione only nodded and smiled.

Ginny looked great, modeling had given her a confidence she had never had before. And she was in stilettos, legs crossed carefully, her neatly pressed school uniform and a beautiful black pearl choker with matching earrings; things she never would have worn in the years before. Hermione wondered briefly at the jewelry – once again it displayed a wealth Ginny herself did not maintain, but ignored it. What Ginny did in her private life was her business, and Hermione wasn't about to get wrapped up in.

"Harry…Can I talk to you," Hermione asked softly. Harry looked up at her and nodded slowly. Hermione led the way back through the train to the Head's compartment.

Draco watched Hermione and Harry pass by his compartment in silence, but Blaise didn't miss it.

"I told you, she's not going to play nice," Blaise said snidely. However much she might have respected Hermione, her allegiances were first to Voldermort. As of right now, Hermione was under watch. On top of this Blaise had been instructed to make sure Draco didn't go so far as falling in love with Hermione again. She was to prevent this at all costs – why, she hadn't been told.

"I didn't expect her to run to Potter," Draco fumed. He stared at his hands. There had been a time, before his mother died, that he had thought he loved Hermione. But when she had snubbed him for Harry he had buried that thought, even sought to kill it. It had resurfaced briefly the night of the Yule Ball but the shock of Narcissa's death had robbed him of most emotions.

It was a surprise then, that he was so angry.

"You didn't expect her to turn evil for you Draco?"

"I didn't expect her to run to Potter," Draco repeated as he stood.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about Hermione?"

"I wanted to apologize…For what happened at my wedding…I don't even really know what happened."

"It's alright. You were upset, and you were right I shouldn't have come." Hermione stared at Harry in shock. He had actually admitted guilt.

"Did you mean what you said. When you said you loved me?"

"I was a little distraught Hermione. I'd rather we put that behind us. I'd rather we put everything behind us." Harry said softly. "I learned a lot after that team disappeared…Or…killed, as you probably assumed. I learned a lot when the new minister started and we had to start from the ground up with a new program. I was an asshole last year and if anyone caused you to fly into Draco's arms it was me. I just want us to be friends again. If that's possible."

"Of course," Hermione said. Harry held out his arms a little uncertainly and Hermione stepped into them hugging him tightly. He smelled like he had over a year ago. A year ago when she had waited to hear the words she didn't hear until it was too late.

She tilted her head up and unintentionally met his lips. Then, not sure why, she brought her hands to his head and pulled him into the kiss. And he responded.

Draco threw the compartment door open, completely pissed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my wife, Potter?" he demanded as Harry jumped back from Hermione.

"Something she obviously isn't getting from you," Harry responded, barely thinking.

"What are you playing at?" Draco demanded as he stepped towards Harry, easily drawing his wand.

"Draco, stop it. Harry you should go," Hermione said, pushing Harry towards the door and putting herself between Harry and Draco. Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder towards Draco.

"Sure you'll be alright?"

"I'm positive. I'll see you at the Sorting Ceremony," Hermione said as she shut the door, locked and warded it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Draco demanded.

"It was an accident," Hermione said truthfully, meeting Draco's gaze.

"You're a Malfoy now Hermione. Malfoy's and Potter's don't mix."

"I am and always will be a Ravenclaw Draco, so don't pull that with me."

"Don't cheat on me, ever again." Draco hissed.

"Or you'll what. Make me wear another ring so I don't get pregnant again?" Hermione demanded. She pulled the ring out of her pocket and threw it into Draco's seat, still glaring at him.

"What the fuck do you mean again?" Draco demanded quietly as he picked up the ring and put it in his pocket.

Hermione wanted to say _That's__ right Draco. While you were busy last year becoming a death eater I was __miscarrying__ our first child. Not that you noticed or__ cared, not that you care now __s__c__c__ne__ you're still the asshole I knew when I first started at __Hogwart's_ but remained silent.

"As if you'd care," Hermione spat.

Hermione could feel herself falling apart as she thought about the miscarriage. She had never told anyone, but she had miscarried in her third month, right before she started showing. She had hoped so much that it would be the babies to make the prophecy to come true. But instead she had lost it and fallen into herself after that. With no friends, and no one to comfort her over her loss she had simply fallen into the shallowness of Blaise and Pansy.

"If I ever see you with Potter again, you'll regret it," Draco threatened.

"Go to hell."

Draco turned and left the compartment after that, pissed. He didn't know why but somehow Hermione got under his skin like no one else could. He certainly didn't love her, the only person he had ever loved was dead now. But he had been fond of her last year, had even needed her before Narcissa had died. But that need had been replaced with duty somewhere along the line. With a sigh he returned to his compartment with Blaise, who gave him a knowing glance.

"Found her cheating didn't you?"

"Shut up," Draco replied, snidely.

"Told you so," Pansy said as she entered from outside. She brushed long blonde hair over her shoulder with a smile.

"You too."

"Should've stuck with our betrothal Draco," Pansy said with a smile.

Hermione watched as Draco left and collapsed into sobs holding her stomach. She let herself sit in her seat staring at the wedding band on her finger. Eventually she fell into a light sleep.

_It's going to be alright you know, a voice was saying softly. Hermione woke up feeling someone stroking her hair._

_Who are you, Hermione asked yawning. And where am I?_

_In between, their reply was. Slowly a figure emerged, a fair skinned elf with long blonde hair._

_Who are you? Hermione asked again._

_Your guardian.__ That's all you need to know so don't ask again. This is where elves go when they sleep. Your powers are growing __stronger;__ we will meet face to face at that school of yours. I will be teaching you. You must govern yourself __however;__ you let your emotions get the better of you._

_I haven't been trying to let them control me, Hermione responded defensively._

_I know dear, I didn't mean to make it sound as if you were. I apologize. But you will win the dragon over better if you show emotion like you used to. You weren't always this way __remember_

"Hermione," Draco said shaking her lightly.

"What?" Hermione said, waking up suddenly. She blinked rapidly, Draco was staring at her.

"We're at school," he stated.

"Oh…Alright."

Draco gathered his robes and turned with a half smile at Hermione. For a moment she remembered the elven women's parting words and half smiled in return.

"We have to herd the first years over the Lake," Draco reminded her curtly, pulling open the compartment door. "And don't you think you're skirts are a little short for a married woman?"

Hermione ignored him as she put her hat on tightened her tie.

"I didn't know you cared so much."

Draco caught her wrist as she turned to walk out the door.

"Don't talk to me like that," he hissed. Hermione turned to him and glared.

"Don't tell me what to do," she said pulling her hand out of his grasp. She hurried out into the aisle before he could retaliate further and made her way outside. Hagrid swept her into an enormous hug as soon as she stepped off the train.

"Congratulations 'Ermione. Even if it was to a Malfoy. Mighty proud you're 'ead girl this year. 'Ope you ride across the lake with me then."

"Of course Hagrid, I would love to." Hermione said loudly as Draco stepped off the train. She fixed him with a bright smile and turned to the first years.

"First years this way," Hagrid shouted leading the first years down towards the boats tied at the edge of the lake. "Four to a boat, all aboard."

When they were out on the lake Hagrid looked at Hermione.

"Now 'Ermione if you don't want to talk about it than don't but Dumbledore's been storming around the castle ever since your little announcement."

"It was because of the Wizengamot. They were calling me up on high treasons charges. But Harry and I talked on the train. We're going to work things out," Hermione said softly. There were first years in a boat near them watching her with interest. It was obvious they knew who she was every witch and wizard and Great Britain probably knew now.

"You come to me if he does anything funny," Hagrid said seriously and Hermione nodded despite her urge to laugh.

"I will Hagrid."

After the Sorting Ceremony Hermione stood to exit with the rest of the Gryffindor but Draco was at her arm before she could flee.

"Headmaster is going to show us to our rooms, darling," he said as he guided her by her elbow towards the front table. As soon as they were far enough away that she would not make a scene Hermione wrestled her elbow away.

"Hermione, Draco…I hope your summer was satisfactory." Dumbledore greeted them both before turning to Hermione. "I will show the two of you where the Head Girl and Boy's rooms are. Hermione, I would much appreciate it if you would meet me in my office at 10 sharp tomorrow morning. I have someone very important for you to meet."

"Of course, Headmaster."

"This way," Dumbledore said as he walked nimbly through the corridors towards where the two would be staying. Hermione hung slightly back at Draco spoke in low tones to Dumbledore.

"He we are…Married or not your position required a great deal of decorum. I will not hesitate to remove either one of you and return you to your original housing assignments if anything goes wrong."

With that Dumbledore disappeared.

"Fish sticks," Draco muttered and the portrait swung open. As soon as it was closed behind them he turned towards Hermione.

"I won't stand for you cheating on me," Draco said turning on Hermione. "I won't stand by and let you ruin both of our families' names."

"Oh please, like you haven't cheated on me in the past month. You didn't even come home to bring me to the bloody station."

Hermione glared at Draco, but he didn't respond.

"So who was it? A blonde maybe, was it that girl from my vision Draco? Did you run back to her as soon as I figured out your evil plot?"

"Don't you ever speak about her, ever again," Draco growled. He moved towards Hermione and she threw her hands up in defense. He went flying backwards, hitting the stone wall with a thud. After blinking several times he stared at her.

"Draco…I'm so sorry," Hermione said rushing towards him. She offered him his hand and he pulled her down next to him, squeezing her wrist.

"Let's settle one thing right now. You are my wife. Not Potter's, not Weasley's, mine."

"I'm not your property."

"You are my wife," Draco repeated again. He met her eyes, agitated. Hermione couldn't help herself, they were so tempting. She had tried so hard to keep from making direct eye contact – never sure when she was going to fall into someone's memories.

_"Promise we'll always be together?" A blonde was asking sweetly, looking up at Draco from her spot next to him in bed._

_"I've already promised you three times," Draco replied. And then he __smiled__ a smile Hermione had never seen._

_"I just want to know for sure. I love you so much Draco," she insisted._

_"Okay, I promise."_

_"__And that you'll always protect me, promise you'll always protect me."_

_"Always and forever."_

_"Promise," she insisted again._

_Draco didn't reply, instead he leaned and kissed the blonde, pulling her closer and holding her tight. Hermione could see the pain etched in every feature of his body._

"Who is she?" Hermione demanded.

"None of your business," Draco said. He pushed Hermione away from him and pushed himself off the floor, loosening his tie he headed for the portrait.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your bloody business."


	11. o10 Today You'll Understand

o10: Today You'll Understand pt. 2

Draco stalked out the room breathing heavily and not really aware of where he was going. He was stopped short when he ran right into someone and knocked them straight to the ground.

"Excuse me. I'm so sorry – I wasn't paying attention," Draco said as the person began picking themselves up off the floor. He reached his hand out and the woman looked up at him briefly before taking it.

"You should be more careful Mr. Malfoy," the woman said. Draco was immediately entranced with her voice which was both light and deep at the same time and though she spoke softly seemed to reverberate through his body.

"Do I know you?" Draco asked, trying not to stare. The woman was wearing a tunic made entirely of what looked like silk. The tunic fell slightly above her knees and was what he might describe as a very pale lavender. It was a color he had never seen before, not even in the magical colors weaved by the witches of the dress shops.

"I am Professor Serali. I will be teaching fifth and sixth year Care of Magical creatures," the woman tucked a strand of long blonde hair behind her ear and beckoned to Draco. "Come I wish to speak to you about your wife."

Draco was puzzled by the woman's faint accent as if she was new to speaking English. Yet, she had not misplaced a single word and she had not had to pause to think about the way she was going to phrase things. He had also not known that Hogwarts had hired a new professor. And he was more puzzled about the fact that she knew about Hermione.

"What is there to talk about?" Draco demanded, not moving.

"There is much to speak about and very little time, little dragon. Come," Draco felt his body respond even as he fought to stay in the place he was standing in.

_This is freaky, _Draco thought as he moved towards the open door the woman must have emerged from before Draco bumped into her.

_It is not that freaky, Mr. Malfoy. You wanted to follow me in some part of your __soul__ and thus you follow me now._

Draco's head shot up as the door closed behind him and he looked directly at the woman in front of him.

"My name is Andúnë Nólatári Serali. You may call me Professor Serali, perhaps one day you will be allowed to call me, as my friends do, Ali. I am a member of a travelling coven made of those elves who are left in the British Isles. I am your wife's guardian. You have violated you wife's rights which is why I need to speak to you."

"What?" Draco asked staring at the woman in disbelief.

"The ring, in your pocket, I would like it." She said simply. Draco reached into his pocket and handed the elf the engagement ring. The ring began glowing as soon as the woman touched it and she looked up at Draco, a look of quiet disbelief crossing her face.

"What?" Draco demanded finally, as she continued staring.

"You are quite lucky the magic of witchhood saved your wife from the full effects of this ring. It might have killed her."

"It what?"

"The spells of this ring are meant to bind an elve's power. Every time they tap into the skills that come from their elven heritage it steals another small portion of their life source. You seek what? Immortality, a long life? Why would you do this to someone you claim to love?"

Draco was amazed at the anger in Professor Serali's voice. She was on her feet actively pacing behind her desk. Alternately staring at Draco and the ring in disbelief, finally she placed the ring on the desk and pulled a hammer from her desk. With both hands she raised the hammer and brought it down three times on top of the ring.

"What do you think you are doing? That ring is a family heirloom – you just ruined it and any value it ever possessed." Draco yelled, standing.

"That ring would never be uncursed and thus any elf who touched it would be susceptible to feeding it."

"I…didn't realize…"

"You may leave Mr. Malfoy," Professor Serali said brushing the pieces of the ring into her hand and brushing them into a cedar box.

"Professor…" Draco started, the professor turned to him raising her hands.

"I said you may leave Mr. Malfoy," Serali said gesturing to the door which slammed open into the wall and Draco jumped. He stood, looked at the Professor who was staring out the window, and exited. The door shut behind him.

"It's quite late for you to be in the halls Mr. Malfoy," drawled a voice from slightly up the hallway.

_"I felt you calling young one, is everything okay?"_

_"I was just thinking of you, I didn't mean to call," Hermione replied._

_"Sometimes thought and speech work much the same in this realm. This is Especially true for those new to the practice."_

_"Oh."_

_"I met your Dragon tonight."_

_"Daco…yes…we had a fight," Hermione said wistfully._

_"He appeared quite upset."_

_"I pushed him about the gil who haunts his dreams and memories. I'm afraid I may have mocked him."_

_"Ah…Men's pride is often their only flaw…"_

_"I didn't mean to hurt him. He keeps letting me into his memories and then angrily telling me I should not be there."_

_"I will teach you to keep yourself from falling into the memories of another. Perhaps your Dragon wishes you to see with one piece of himself and wishes to keep you at bay with another."_

_"He tried to kill me," Hermione said, after a long pause._

_"I took the ring and crushed it. I do not think he knew what it was capable of young one. He believed it to prevent pregnancy."_

_"But he got so defensive."_

_"Young one, he cares for you far more than you believe him to. You must trust him. You must open your heart to him."_

_"I kissed another man."_

_"Ah, another bit of the Dragon's rae. You must fill in the blanks for me my dear, I have been absent from your life for far t__o__o much of it and I cannot guide you without all the details."_

_"It was Harry. We were meant to be together before I fell in, and out, of love with Draco."_

_"I do not believe that you believe yourself to be out of love with Draco."_

_"It's so frustrating though, he's completely locked me out of his heart. I don't know what to do to make it better and I can't forget the look in his eyes when I accused him of trying to hurt me."_

_"The fact that he was hurt by your accusation should lead you to believe you still have feelings for him. But what of this other man?"_

_"I still have feelings for him too, even though I shouldn't."_

_"It is not uncommon for elves to have two lovers but very rarely do they keep them at the same time. You will outlive Draco by many years and perhaps then you will find another companion."_

_"You say Draco and not Harry, you don't believe Harry is right for me?"_

_"I don't believe you think Harry is right for you, I am not the one who must make the decision though."_

_"I don't think Harry is the one either," Hermione said, after some thought._

_"It is good that you are thinking these things through and not rushing into them. It will help you when we begin learning what your powers are and how to control them."_

_"I still don't know how to bridge the gap between Draco and I."_

_"Young one, you must tell him about his child. The one which you lost, you must tell him and he will react like any parent would and a bond will form between the two of you that will never be broken."_

_"I've never told anyone about that baby," Hermione said quietly._

_"It is written all over you for any elf to see. Elves are __peculiarly__ effected by losing a baby and it changes their aura. It is because so few elven babies are born. Even someone who has not lived among us will feel the same, it is instinct."_

_"And you believe that if I tell him, he will care enough to put differences aside once again?"_

_"Yes, I do."_

_"And what if he doesn't?"_

_"What if he does? I must go now, I have other things to attend to but I will meet with you later in the day. Fair dreams, young one."_


	12. o11 Untitled

A/N: Finally an update. Sorry guys I've been working on a novella for a scholarship. It's nearly done now though, let me know if your interested in reading it. D Enjoy.

o11

Hermione woke early the next morning and made toast in the small kitchen that adjoined their rooms. Slathering it in butter and jam she sat in one of the overstuffed armchairs and stared out the floor to ceiling window which faced the Great Lake. Draco must have smelled her food because shortly after she settled into the chair he emerged from his own room.

"Morning," He said softly, making his way towards the kitchen.

"Morning," Hermione replied, equally softly. She hadn't forgotten her conversation with her Elven guardian the night before. It had been difficult to forget her guardians parting words.

"You're up early," Draco offered as he charmed bread to a toasted brown.

"I haven't been sleeping as much," Hermione said refraining from adding more.

"Oh."

"Plus I have that meeting…At ten"

"Right. I ran into the woman you're going to meet last night after…"

"Really?"

"Well I think it was her. Professor Serali, she's teaching Care of Magical Creatures."

"Draco we need to talk," Hermione said. Draco turned away from her to butter his toast. He didn't reply. Hermione sighed and turned her attention towards the window once again.

"She broke the engagement ring you know. Completely destroyed it."

"I know," Hermione replied without thinking.

"How?"

"I just do," she replied. "I really think we should talk."

"About what?" Draco demanded turning around. He took a bite out of his toast while staring at her. Hermione refused to waver this time.

"About last year, about the Yule Ball…After that night-"

"I don't want to talk about last year," Draco interrupted. He picked up his other piece of toast and stormed towards his rooms slamming the door behind him.

Hermione sighed and pushed herself off of the chair making her way to her own rooms. The bed was made already, probably by a house-elf, and a parchment envelope resting on her pillow. The lilting green script was easily recognizable as Pansy's. Hermione sat on the edge of her bed and split open the letter, it was an invitation.

_You are cordially invited to a start of the year ball hosted by the Slytherin Princesses._

_To be held last night before classes begin._

_The Ball is formal attire only, invitation only and upperclassmen only. If you want to bring a guest it must be cleared by the hosts. _

_You know the place. No RSVP required._

_-Blaise, Pansy, Hermione and Cecile_



Hermione was surprised to see her name on an invitation for a Ball she hadn't even orchestrated but it didn't necessarily surprise her. Pansy had taken Hermione under her wing and had apparently decided that she was Slytherin material. Undoubtedly her marriage to Draco had sealed her title. Placing the invitation aside, Hermione went to the foot of her bed and opened her trunk. Reaching through the uniforms she pulled out a long cardboard box and placed it on the bed. Staring at it for a few long moments she went back into the trunk for a pair of black trousers and a lavender blouse.

Stripping she was pulling the trousers on when Draco walked in.

"Oh…Gods. Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean –"

"It's fine," Hermione said as she pulled the trousers up and turned towards him. "What do you want?"

"What is this ball you guys are planning?"

"I'm not sure. Pansy and Blaise must've put it together. I'm just on the invitation."

"Can you put…that on," Draco said pointing to the blouse. Hermione picked it up and slipped it on buttoning from the top down. "What are you wearing?"

"It's a surprise."

"I need to match my outfit to yours," Draco said pointedly.

"I didn't realize we were going together," Hermione replied.

"Hermione this isn't funny anymore. Do you want me to go with another girl?"

"Yeah, why don't you take that blonde tramp? In fact, why don't we just get divorced since this marriage doesn't seem to be doing very much for either of us," Hermione screamed. Without realizing it she threw her hands up and was engulfed in a blue-green inferno.

"Hermione that is quite enough," a voice said from the doorway. Someone clapped three times, only it sounded more like thunderclaps to Hermione, and the inferno disappeared.

"Really Hermione, that was quite childish and you could have killed him." Hermione stared at the woman standing in front of her in disbelief feeling a little faint.

"Your…from my dreams," Hermione said softly. Draco looked between the two uncertainly as Dumbledore entered the room as well.

"Draco I don't think you were invited to this meeting. We will speak later," the woman said. Draco waited a moment to long and Dumbledore took his elbow moving him out the door.

"Later Draco," Dumbledore said softly. Draco nodded numbly as the door shut behind him.

Draco sat in the armchair and waited, flipping through the Daily Prophet, until Professor Dumbledore and Serali emerged from Hermione's rooms. He stood as soon as they walked out.

"What…What was that?" he asked, sounding uncertain of himself.

"Hermione invoked an Elven defense mechanism. She must have felt threatened by whatever you two were arguing about. She threw a lot of strength behind the invocation. It was very dangerous, you could have been killed," Professor Serali responded. She sounded unsympathetic about his impending death.

"She's resting now. The invocation drained her Elven power substanstially, you probably will not see her again until tonight." Dumbledore added.

"And should I worry about another one of those spells?"

"No, her power has ebbed for the time being she will not be strong enough to invoke such a strong spell for quite some time. This does not mean that you should upset her. I have taught her the most basic of control techniques but it will take months before she is in full control of her 

powers. You would do best to remember she is not always in control." Professor Serali swept from the room after this, leaving Dumbledore with a stunned Draco.

"She's something," Draco muttered under his breath. Dumbledore smiled knowingly. He gestured to the seat next to Draco.

"Do you mind?"

"No, of course not Professor," Draco responded.

"I wanted to know if you had any news for me," Dumbledore said as he sank into the chair.

"Voldermort is bidding his time right now, I'm not sure why. He has been waiting to see what Harry's next move is I think – since Harry has changed tactics under the new minister."

"Of course, well I just wanted to know if anything had changed since the last time we spoke. I expect your father is doing well?"

"Better than expected I'm sure. I haven't spoken to him since the wedding; he was in France for much of August."

"Ah…Well please keep me informed Master Malfoy. You know the password to my gargoyle should an emergency arise."

"Yes sir," Draco replied.

"Have a good night then," Dumbledore said. In a blink he was gone, though Malfoy wasn't sure how. Technically no one could apparate within the castle but Dumbledore was a talented wizard – if anyone could manipulate the laws it was he.

"Hermione are you coming or staying," Draco asked for the third time, exasperated.

"Give me one more minute. Gods, you so impatient," Hermione yelled through the door. She pulled the last lace tight and stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was elegantly arranged on top of her head, held in place by charmed emerald chopsticks. The dress she wore was a deep silver silk with a plunging neckline and an a-line skirt. The skirt had a long slit up the right leg which ended about two inches above her knee.

"Can you come in here a minute?" Hermione called pulling a necklace from her jewelry box. Draco walked in dressed in his usual black slacks and silk shirt with an emerald tie. He stopped, hand on the door knob and stared for a minute before coming to his senses. Hermione was beautiful but her face was pale and seemed strained.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Draco asked as he took the necklace from her. It was a single diamond on a white gold chain. He reached his hands in front of her and drew the necklace back, clasping it with ease. He stared at her in the mirror, hands on her shoulders. She stared back at him and nodded slowly.

"I'm fine…Ali told me I would be fine after I had dinner and you watched me eat lunch and dinner."

"If you say so, let's go then."

They walked side by side through the halls until they reached the Room of Requirement. The double doors opened to admit them and Hermione pasted a smile on as they entered. The room was decked out in typical Slytherin fashion with an open bar, manned by a third year, and slightly loud music.

"Glad you could make it darling," Pansy said, kissing Hermione's cheek. Hermione returned the gesture and repeated it with Blaise.



"I just adore your dress where did you get it," a blonde sixth year, who Hermione assumed was Cecile, asked.

"It was my mother's," Hermione said softly before turning towards Draco. "Can you get me a martini please?"

Draco nodded and disappeared.

"Starting early," Cecile asked.

"I don't really think that's any of your business," Hermione replied hauntingly. Pansy looked at her with a smirk.

"How do you like the room," Blaise asked, changing the subject effortlessly.

"It looks great. I like the third year manning the bar personally."

"A prince in training," Cecile offered.

"I figured," Hermione replied. "Should I be expecting many of these get togethers this year?"

"We'll try to give you more notice next time. We decided last night at dinner and…well obviously it was a little bit hard to keep you in the loop." Pansy said as Draco returned with her martini in one hand and a glass of gin in the other.

"We'll catch up with you later," Pansy said dragging the two girls off to greet the newest arrivals. Hermione sipped her martini surveying the crowd. She was bored, and tired and possibly a little bit worn out, but she didn't want to admit that to Draco. The music switched to a waltz and several couples moved onto the dance floor.

"Do you remember this one?" Draco asked quietly.

"it's the one we danced to at Yule," Hermione replied, unimpressed that he remembered.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, a little unnerved at her reaction.

"Sure," Hermione drained her martini and the glass disappeared. Draco followed suit with his gin before leading her onto the floor. She fell into step with the waltz and lost track of it as the music carried her. She felt light headed, maybe the alcohol hadn't been such a good idea. Then the room started spinning.

"Hermione? You alright," Draco asked.

"I think we should leave," Hermione said stiffly. Draco swept her into his arms and nodded to Pansy and Blaise on his way out.

Draco was laying Hermione in her bed when she woke up. He smoothed a piece of her hair back and smiled.

"You looked beautiful tonight," he offered.

"You know, you're really two-faced. One minute you're in love and the next you hate me. I can't keep doing this Draco."

"Look Hermione, I'm trying I don't know what else to tell you."

"Tell me the truth. Do you love me?" Hermione stared straight into his eyes and he met them forcefully. He was tempted to say yes, he did but he knew she knew the truth.

"No, I don't. But I think I could, someday."

"I want to talk Draco, I want to know who that blonde girl from your memories is."

"I don't want to talk about her Hermione. This is why I act like I hate you. Every time I try to make strides towards at least being friends you throw it in my face. What am I supposed to do?"

"I just want to know Draco. It's not like I tried to see her, you gave me the memories. You wanted me to see them, Ali said ti was the only way."



"Ali's wrong. You saw it because you wanted to see my flaws, my weaknesses."

"Why would I need to see your weaknesses?"

"To try and figure me out, why else?"

"Draco, I'm not trying to control you. Remember you talked me into this marriage. You wanted to marry me for Voldermort. You tried to kill me."

"I didn't know about the god damn ring, why is everyone trying to accuse me of killing you."

"Why didn't you want me to get pregnant."

"That was Voldermort's orders; I only did as I was told. Dumbledore said it wouldn't be a big deal."

"Draco…You don't love me but I've loved you for over a year. I can't keep living like this. It's killing me. I need to talk to you about last year. About Yule."

"I'm not talking about Yule Hermione, that's when my mother died. That's when I lost the only person I ever loved. That's when everything fell apart."

"Draco after the ball…When we had sex, I conceived." Hermione said quietly. Draco stared at her but she remained silent.

"Conceived, like a baby?"

"I miscarried before my third month…You're the first person I've told besides Ali. I didn't know how to tell you, I didn't want you to be angry."

Draco was quiet for a long time. At first he sat on the bed and then he paced around the room. At one point Hermione dozed off but woke when he spoke.

"Her name was Ophélie Cédolin. Her father was a duke in France before Voldermort had their family killed. We grew up together; our mother's were very close. The vision you saw was the night before she was killed. I knew she was going to die, I knew but I couldn't tell her. I'd been sent to make sure the family remained in the house. She saw me, when he was casting the death spell. She saw me and called my name, begged me to save her like I promised. But all I could do was watch. I couldn't save her and I worry sometimes that I won't be able to save you."

Hermione remained silent, sensing there was more he wanted to say.

"I promised you if we married that you wouldn't have to choose sides. I was lying because I needed to convince you to marry me. The vision you saw on our wedding day was true, but not entirely. I wanted you to marry me so that I could protect you. Dumbledore said the only way I could keep Voldermort from touching you was if I married you and mixed our blood. He said something about some prophecy made by Trelawny that involved us somehow…But he was very vague. Hermione, I did everything I did last summer to protect you and I know it hurts you. I was unfaithful, I had to be. I don't love you and I don't know that I ever will. But I am fond of you."

Draco sat on the edge of the bed and Hermione put her hand over his. He met her eyes uncertainly and she offered a small smirk.

"I think I can live with fond for now."

"Good because I don't think I have much else to offer you."

Hermione drew him close and kissed him deeply.

"I've missed you," he said gruffly as he kissed her again, inhaling her scent. And he realized it was the truth. He had never missed a girl before, but he had missed her.



"I've missed you too." Hermione said, kissing him again and again. Her hands slid to the buttons of the shirt and they came undone on their own. Her elven powers definitely came in handy sometimes. That night they finally consummated their marriage.


	13. o12

"_I am glad that you repaired your relationship with young Draco," Ali said when Hermione opened her eyes._

_"I don't know that it is repaired yet, but it is on it's way."_

_"You must be careful who you allow into the relationship to keep it from being broken."_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"I think if you mull it over you can come to your own conclusions. There is something more important we must talk about. You drank alcohol tonight."_

_"Was that a question?"_

_"You cannot, under any circumstances, drink alcohol in the state you were in tonight. As a human it would be a bad idea to drink so fatigued, as an elf it can be deadly. We have a very low tolerance for human ale, while yours in slightly higher due to your mixed heritage it is a bad idea to drink when drained from such a strong invocation."_

_"I didn't realize…"_

_"It is my fault. I did not think you would be drinking at such a young age so I did not know how important warning you would be."_

_"Oh."_

_"I wanted to talk to you about something even more important. It is about this war that is brewing all around us. You must remain neutral."_

_"I don't think that I can."_

_"Elves do not concern themselves with human affairs. It is one of our first laws, your mother violated it and that is why she was disowned, lost."_

_"I'll be forced to choose a side."_

_"Nobody can force you to choose. Nobody can force you to do anything. You are the only remaining descendant of the only son of the union between King Tobias, seventh son of the first King Farid and his Queen Consort Elita Frost. Elita became Queen in her own right when Tobias was killed by a human arrow. None thought it possible but she won the hearts of the Council of Elders over Tobias's own daughters born of his first Queen."_

_"What does this have to do with me?"_

_"My dearest, you are the last remaining claimant to a throne which has sat empty for nearly a millennia."_

_"And you want…me to claim it?"_

_"As Elita Frost once did, yes."_

_"I don't…think…and you want me to remain neutral in the war against Voldermort."_

_"Elves are first among mortals young one. We were first who were given the breath of life, the first gifted magical powers, the first to consolidate power and rule justly. We are Kings among princes and our position is both coveted and resented. The magical community has always discriminated against our people; we live far longer than any human wizard – even those of us with no magical abilities. We have always protected our own no matter what the expense and we have guarded our secrets with our lives."_

_"And you want me to take up these secrets with my own life. To protect the elves once more."_

_"To bring us back to our rightful places in the mortal realms. We have hidden for so long in other planes, other times…"_

_"And this is why you have come to guide me?"_

_"I have come to teach you our ways, our history. Your history and what could be your way…"_

Hermione woke up with a start and looked to the side to see Draco still sleeping heavily beside her. She sighed, almost inaudibly, and glanced at the clock. It was only five o'clock in the morning but Hermione knew she would sleep no more. Ali would be waiting for her to return, no doubt to continue her lecture.

Now Hermione was no longer trapped between good and evil, but between good, evil and neutral. With another small sigh she moved closer to Draco and laid her head on his chest, his arm slid automatically to cradle her. His eyes opened briefly and he smiled.

"Ssh…go back to sleep," Hermione said. Draco's eyes fluttered closed again and he snored once as he fell back to sleep.

The portrait to their room swung open and Hermione looked up expecting to see Draco returning from lunch. Instead she was greeted by Pansy and Millicent who offered small smiles.

"Hi," Hermione said brightly putting her book aside. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just thought we would stop in. We wanted to make sure you were okay. Draco had to carry you out last night and you looked pretty bad."

"Just a spell I performed that was way too powerful for me. I'm alright now; a good night of sleep did me well."

"You look a lot better," Millicent said her smile brightening. "We're planning our next big bash for this weekend. Last night was totally not what we were hoping for so we want to give people more notice."

"We're going to have a masked ball this time like they used to do when Hogwart's was first founded."

"I've heard about those. Everyone shows up solo so that nobody knows who they are and at midnight everyone takes off their mask right?"

"Yep, we read about it in my great grandmother's journal," Millicent said cheerfully.

"Where's Blaise?"

"She said she had to go to the Owlery or something. I'm sure she'll be around later," Pansy said. Hermione didn't notice the look passing between the two because she was climbing out of her chair and fixing her skirt.

"Do you guys want something to drink while we go over the details?"

"Yeah, do you have any of that diet soda that we had at your Manor this summer."

Hermione smiled and pulled three diet sodas out of the refrigerator popping the tops off she handed them to Millicent and Pansy as they climbed onto the barstools Draco had tracked down for their island.

Draco wandered around the halls until he found himself of Professor Serali's office. He raised his hand to knock but the door swung open before he had a chance.

"I've been expecting you."

Looking around Draco paused only for a moment before he entered the office.

"How did you know I would come?"

"I sensed it. I knew you would return when you had had time to recover from the shock of losing that ring. You seem much happier than last I saw you."

"As I'm sure you heard from Hermione we are trying to patch things up."

"Ah, yes she did mention that. Have a seat, there is no need for you to remain standing."



Ali turned away from the chalk board she was writing on as she gestured towards the arm chair in front of her desk. Draco looked at it for a moment, considering, but as the door shut behind him he decided to sit.

"You know you are not meant for Hermione," Ali said as she sat in her desk chair.

"I didn't know that…" Draco said sullenly.

"Hermione is meant to rule and she will be hindered by her ties to the human realm, to the likes of you and the House of Malfoy."

"Meant to rule what? Her manor?"

"She did not tell you then. Hermione is the last remaining heir to the throne of Farid. The oldest throne in history."

"Hermione…is a Queen?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Not just a Queen, Queen of all elves. Queen of every coven that still remains on Earth and those who have passed to other dimensions or other times, her mother forswore her duty to be with Michael but I won't allow Hermione to do the same."

"You can't just dictate her life, she'll never allow it."

"Lucia made continuous mistakes but she knew her duty. She loved that human but she produced a pure heir, one of entirely elven blood, who was killed by human nearly two years ago. She will have a hard enough time trying to govern with her mixed blood but she will not be able to name you King Consort. I humor her now because she seems to be quite fond of you. When she rules you will be no more than her concubine."

"I've heard enough," Draco said, standing. "No Malfoy has ever been _just_ a concubine. Hermione loves me and she won't let anyone, including you, control her life."

"Hermione may love you but you do not love her. You have never loved anyone but your mother Draco. Eventually she will seek someone who loves her in return."

Draco left before Ali could continue slamming the door behind him. He stalked around the halls silent for some time before he felt calm enough to return to his rooms.

When the portrait swung open the three girls were laughing at some joke as they wrote out inviataions. Hermione glanced up first and smiled at Draco, for a moment he was blinded by the pure happiness that shone through her face. He didn't smile in return but nodded to the girls.

"Ladies, your laughing belies that you are up to no good."

"Per usual," Pansy said with a laugh.

"We moved out party, we're going to have it at the Manor."

"My manor," Draco asked incredulously.

"No silly, mine," Hermione said with a giggle. "We're having a masked ball, everyone will arrive alone. We were going to do it in the Room of Requirement but it's really too small. We've never even opened that Ballroom back home but I'm sure Isabella can have it prepared by next weekend."

"Everyone goes, alone…" Draco repeated softly, then shrugged. "Are you sure we're allowed off school grounds?"

"It's a weekend. Plenty of people leave of the weekends, especially with Voldermort threatening people's lives again. Families like their kids home, they can come up with their own excuses."

"Mhmm. And your excuse?"



"Really Draco, I have lands to administer. I'll probably have to return home almost every weekend the entire school year…And if I happen to take a few hooligans with me so be it. Dumbledore can't really complain, at least I'll keep them out of Filch's hair.

"Very true," Millicent piped up with a smile at Draco. "Since when are you really against a good party Drac?"

"Really Draco, you're being kind of a spoil sport," Pansy echoed. Draco rolled his eyes and, making a rude gesture towards the three, headed towards his rooms.

The rest of the week passed quickly and Friday night dawned clear and cool – perfect for travelling. Hermione knocked on Draco's door as she finished packing his trunk. He cracked it and slipped out.

"I'm going to come tomorrow," he said softly, closing the door behind him.

"Why?" Hermione asked, eyeing the door behind him suspiciously for a moment before shrugging. "Never mind, you know you've been acting weird all week. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah I just have some letters I have to post before I can leave and some stuff from my father I have to look over. It's no big deal but I think it would be better if I stayed her tonight. If I leave the school for too long He'll come looking."

"Oh, right. Well…see you tomorrow," Hermione said brightly. Taking hold of her trunk she grabbed the old candlestick on the table and was gone.

The manor had been scrubbed from ceiling to floor as Hermione had ordered and she drew in a deep breath as her stomach settled from the portkey. She, with the aid of her elven powers, had designed a portkey spell that could bypass the Hogwarts wards.

"Hello ma'am," Maria said as she arrived with a bow. Next to her was Isabella who was wringing a towel in her hands.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked as she surveyed Isabella's nervous twitching.

"No nothing ma'am, everything has been done on the list you sent us. The Ballroom has been aired out and is prepared for tomorrow night. The caterer will arrive first thing tomorrow morning to prepare the meal."

"Thank you Maria. Will Mona be attending dinner tonight?"

"She said she would be dining with the stable hands. They have a weekly dinner every Friday."

"Oh," Hermione replied, "It would be inappropriate for me to attend then. Can you have dinner sent up to my rooms later. And I will also need some letters posted."

"Of course," Maria replied.

"Isabella if you would deliver dinner," Hermione said as she picked up her trunk and made her way towards the staircase. She figured she could wheedle out Isabella's problems later when they lacked Maria's imposing presence.

It was not much later when Isabella appeared with a pop carrying a tray laden with food.

"Here you are Miss Hermione," Isabella said and turned as if to leave.

"Isabella, what's wrong?"

Isabella turned wringing her hands again and opened her mouth several times to speak before pausing. Hermione waited patiently despite the fact that her stomach was growling.

"Isabella is pregnant but worried that since she is free Hermione will not want the young elf to be raised here."



"Of course you can raise your children here Isabella, why would I care?"

"Normally an elf is bound to a manor when they are born. Isabella did not know what would happen to her child given that she is free."

"You can bind your child to this manor until they are old enough to choose their own path," Hermione offered. Isabella stopped wringing her hands and flung herself at Hermione wrapping her arms around the woman's neck.

"Isabella also heard that Hermione has been claimed by her Guardian and that the Guardian has presented Miss Hermione with her true inheritance." Isabella stepped back and curtsied. "Maria and I was so proud to serve our Mistress, Queen of all Elves."


	14. o13 Surprise

o13

Hermione woke up the next morning when the charms which signified an intruder went off quite loudly in her head. Shaking what remained of the cobwebs from her brain she rolled out of bed and pulled a silk robe over her underwear and bra.

"Isabella, Maria," she hissed as she picked her wand up off of the nightstand and tucked it into the invisible pocket of her robe.

"Miss, someone approaches from the gate. It appears they tricked the gate," Maria explained when she appeared. Isabella was not long behind her; a long wooden spoon hanging forgotten from her hand dripped a chocolatey mix onto Hermione's carpet.

"There is two someones now Hermione, both riding white horses with very expensive looking gowns. Miss, they are _moon elves_," Isabella informed Hermione who cocked her head to one side.

"Moon elves?" Hermione asked, unsure of the significance of this title.

"Has your guardian taught you nothing?" Maria demanded indignantly. She pulled Hermione's robe off and went to dig in the closet. "Isabella you are dripping brownie mix on the carpet. Go back to the kitchen."

Hermione looked startled at Maria's outburst but obediently took the dress handed to her and stepped into it. She had to grab onto the dresser as Maria began tightening the laces.

"In the time of King Farid moon elves were the elves that administered and governed the forests of the far North and East. These forests covered much as Nevasharite, the sacred land of the elves – humans have since destroyed them and the great city of Sharita fell to human mages. That was when your great grandmother withdrew her people to a secret universe gained by passage through an archway made of stone. The secret to this gateway was given to the head of each coterie, or coven, of elves. The moon elves passed the secret from elf to elf and were the only ones who ventured out into the world again trying to cultivate the great forests of olden times. They are the proudest and most regal of elves respected by all."

Maria tied off the laces and forced Hermione onto the vanity seat. She undid Hermione's hair and ran a brush through it, allowing it to fall gracefully to Hermione waist.

"Your mother sought me out when she foreswore the throne for Michael. She entrusted me with much of the history of the Crown of Farid – a crown and heritage which has both blessed and cursed her family since its inception. Your mother was born to rich elven heritage but out of wedlock. To protect her from the rigors of court which the Queen feared would ruin Lucia's life she fostered her among the moon elves who found her a home in the human realms where they hoped they might one day follow. Lucia was never meant to rule she had several older, legitimate, half-siblings."

"I thought elves did not give birth to many children," Hermione said trying to hide her stunned expression at Maria's long speech.

"Elves do not usually have many children but every queen descended from Frost's line births sets of twins. That Lucia was an only child was a statement to her illegitimate nature. Thus she was sent from the palace and fostered but her siblings were killed, and Lucia would have ascended to the throne but for her ties in our realm. When Lucia was fostered to the moon elves she was only several days old -- when she was placed among mortals her eldest sister had just been coronated. One by one in the years she was fostered her siblings died of natural and unnatural illnesses, no one could figure out why."

"But my guardian said the throne has stood empty for nearly a millennia," Hermione said.



"In the elven realm time passes both much slower and much swifter. In terms of time whole centuries can pass in half the time here. But the realm also grants much longer lives to the elves because it is removed to a plane apart from time. Elves might live to be three or four millennia old only aging when they set foot back into the human realm. Here, in this realm, elves might live to be several centuries but not much longer than that."

"What do these elves want?"

Maria didn't answer instead she reached into the air and seemingly pulled a tiara out of it. Hermione looked at it in disbelief; it was a tiara she had never seen twined with impossibly small threads of white and yellow gold and glittering with every kind of jewel imaginable.

"This is the crown the Queen of Elves wears when she is not in full royal clothes, it was given to Lucia in preparation for her coronation, before she married Michael. She carried it with her always to remember her heritage and to protect it from the wrong hands. You will not be Queen of all Elves until the Council of Elders agrees to be bound by your rule but wearing this will make a statement –"

"It will tell them I will bow to no one," Hermione finished. Maria placed the tiara carefully and arranged Hermione's long hair around it.

"Yes it will, now you must go or they will be waiting at the door and you will be at their summons instead of the other way around. Remember to be courteous, they value themselves first among elves and control four of the seats on the Council of Elders. Make no promises today, wait to decree anything until the day of your coronation."

Hermione nodded as she stood and admired the gown Maria had chosen. It was a deep emerald woven through with gold, silver and brown which sparkled as she moved. The sleeves were a lighter green gauze which gently encased her arms without hindering her movement.

Checking her invisible pocket for her wand she turned and apparated to the front door which she immediately opened. Dean and Mona were holding the elven horses as the two women dismounted. Hermione closed the door gently behind her and waved to Mona who offered a small, slightly confused smile, but did not return the wave. Dean turned to lead the horses to the closest turnout and Mona followed without a second glance at Hermione, who sighed inwardly but not before remembering to clear her mind and reinforce the boundaries she had learned to build to keep others at bay – especially other elves who were used to sharing memories and feelings telepathically.

The two elves approached at their own pace, seemingly speaking to each other through a special link, but it gave Hermione a chance to take them in. One was a striking young woman who appeared barely older than Hermione herself. The woman had chestnut brown hair streaked through with white blonde which was almost silver. The other was a dark male with deep black hair – both wore their hair long, practically to their waist, tied in a deep emerald ribbon. They wore similar tunics with clean deerskin leggings and boasted wide set pools of lavender for eyes. Their ears curled even longer than Hermione's and showed quite clearly through their long hair.

The elves stopped several feet from the steps and dropped into bows appropriate for a Queen. Hermione offered them a smile and they rose.

"It must be important if you could not wait for my outrider to meet you at the gate and you instead barged right in."

"Ah, we did not realize you kept such spells still intact. We entered from the other realm and crossed through the gate as we crossed through the fabric of realms. I apologize, it was my misjudgment Your Grace."



"I don't know what time you departed your realm but it is barely past waking here I would be greatly pleased if you broke my fast with me."

The two elves nodded and Hermione pushed the door open behind her, turning swiftly to lead them into the foyer. As they removed their outer cloaks Hermione gestured to their short swords and bows.

"If you would leave your weapons with your cloaks, there is no need to carry them in the haven I have created here."

The two elves glanced at each other for a moment and seemed to reach a consensus un-strapping their belts they laid laid their swords on the hall table and their bows on top. That done Hermione felt much safer with them at her back, she led them to the formal dining area where breakfast was waiting.

The dishes were mainly fresh fruit harvested from Hermione's own lands and some grain based foods like French toast and pancakes. Hermione sat and the two elves followed. As she scooped berries into a small bowl Hermione gestured to the two.

"Please eat, the fruit is fresh harvested from my own greenhouses. My name, as I am sure you know, is Hermione Rowena Ravenclaw. My…guide told me that you are descendents of moon elves who once ruled the great forests of this realm. Why have you come?"

"My name is Fir'lean Bannielvris. This is my half-sister Nulyn Auvrea-eplith. You guardian visited us after she delivered news that she had found you at long last. We come to extend our loyalty and to offer support for your ascension."

"However, we are members of the Council of Elders and this is a formal visit, though it is one most enjoyed."

"We come to bestow you with your elven name which only the Council of Elders has access to. Written by Lucia into the royal bloodlines you were decreed 'Lylanna Ouessaghymn'. You will need this name to ascend."

"It means 'wolf daughter, heir to the forgotten ways.' No one is quite sure why Lucia chose this name but her own elven name was 'Yavain Baequi'ly.' 'Spirt bridge blessed by the wolf,' her mother wrote this in the blood lines and Lucia was her only child who was named for the wolf. Yavain was the first since Frost's own children to be given to the wolf in their name."

"These are things that my Guardian could have told me," Hermione stated blandly. She sensed Maria arrive in the room somewhere in a corner, a silent ally.

"We come also," Fir'lean began.

"To ask a boon," Nulyn finished.

"We would ask to be recognized finally as cousins of the throne and return to our mother's original status within the walls of Sharita when it is restored in all its glory."

"And what makes such a claim valid, I am the only remaining descendent to the throne. I wasn't aware my mother had cousins."

"Your mother did not but Tobias had four children when he died."

"Heresy," Maria hissed from behind them, moving to Hermione's elbow. "Tobias had only three children – two with Frost and one with a previous wife."

"Tobias had a fourth illegitimate child with a moon elf who was married to a elven lord. When he died she inherited his holdings but her claim was contested and instead passed to another relative. We would claim that holding once more."

"My guardian told me elves rarely stray from their partners."

"Tobias married a woman who was not a true elf – something I am sure your guardian has not told you yet. Queen Frost, may her soul rest in peace, was born a nineca or a magical 

winged wolf – an intelligent species with the ability to shape change. She went before the gods of the elves and bound herself to the elven race. Before she bound herself she could bear no elven children, Tobias strayed because he felt his line was not secure with the one daughter borne to him by his first wife."

"And you expect me to believe this."

"We have proof but it is in the elven realm, within our current holdings."

"I will review it, after I am coronated."

"You will need help other than our's to ascend," Nulyn said softly.

"I will make my allies when I am ready to ascend but I am far from familiar with the elven ways and I am nowhere near ready to return Nevasharite to its rightful place. That type of magic would be beyond my control right now."

"The magic is meant to be a group working, involving the entirety of the Council of Elders. This will mean allying yourself with its entirety and with your cousins – not just us but the descendents of Tobias's first child."

"If they are descendent of the royal line why did they not come forward to claim the throne?"

"They could not make sure a claim because they would not have be able to garner the support of the council but also because Tobias's first daughter agreed to lay any claim aside in return for a seat with the Elders. She made a pledge to Frost and all of Frost's descendents – in return Frost pledged that a seat on the Council would belong always to the daughter and her descendents. It is the same pledge made to our ancestor."

"Ah," Hermione said softly. "Well I will have to think all of this over and consult with my Guide. But I will do what I can to aid you in your cause. Is there a way I can contact you?"

"Now that you have met us, we can meet In-Between when you pass from consciousness to unconsciousness." Fir'lean replied softly.

"I appreciate your visit but know this: I will ascend to my mother's throne and I will return Nevasharite to her rightful place. But I will do this on my own terms regardless of the Council's will. I intend to be Queen among Prince's, first among equals and I will rule as I see fit—with or without the approval of the Council. I will make no concessions."

"So it shall be decreed," Nulyn replied, "Your Grace."

The two stood, bowed and departed leaving Hermione sitting at the table by herself except for Maria who was looking at her with some respect. Hermione let her head fall into her hands.

"That was an impressive speech," a male voice said from the doorway. Hermione looked up and met Draco's eyes. He wore a cool smirk as he joined her at the table popping a strawberry into his mouth.

"Thanks…You're here early," Hermione said.

"I had some business to take care of…I figured I would come here straight after, if it's a problem I can go to the family manor." Draco drawled, popping another strawberry into his mouth.

"Do I want to know what you had to do," Hermione asked trying to keep the groan out of her voice.

"I was visiting Blaise, she was a little under the weather and my liege wanted me to look in on her."

"Oh that sucks, is she still going to make it tonight?"



"Yeah seems like it. She seemed like she was starting to feel better as the morning wore on. So what are you wearing tonight – so that I can find you."

"You know I can't tell you that sweetheart," Hermione said with a small smile. She stood, leaned towards him as if she was going to kiss him and began to draw back. To her surprise Draco leaned forward and kissed her wrapping a hand behind her neck and pulling her gently into his lap.

"You taste like berries and cream," he said huskily – kissing her again and darting his tongue out to lick her lips.

"And I have a lot to do before the party," Hermione said after another kiss, pulling herself out of his lap. "There are suits and dress robes in the wardrobe in your room. Maria picked them up for you, there should be something you can wear tonight – I left you two masks on your desk if you don't like them you can find your own."

"Thanks…" Draco watched as she left the room her hips swaying in the most eye captivating way.

He ate another strawberry then his mind working as he chewed slowly on it, savoring the taste. He sat there for a long time after that, staring at the wall and thinking.

When Hermione descended the stairs that night into the ballroom is was already half filled, but there was not a doubt in anyone's mind that she was the hostess. She was wearing the red gown she had intended for the Valentine's ball the year before. It was a gorgeous red corset with full skirts that just barely grazed the gown. Her mask was a matching crimson red that still managed to accentuate the smoky black makeup that adorned her eyes.

She had thought, while picking out her gown, that she might want to tune it down a little. But instead she had thought it important to remind her guests upon whose hospitality they dined. Isabella had laced her up, pulling the laces extra tight and making Hermione's body even more perfect that usual. As Hermione looked around the room an auburn haired girl came to her elbow and steered her towards the bar.

"Hello Ginny," Hermione said softly, squeezing the other girls arm. "Pleased to see you could escape to here."

"Spectacular party, it looks just fantastic. Have you seen Blaise yet?"

"No…Why?"

"Because she's looking quite…well she's put on a few pounds and doesn't seem to be hiding it like she was the first night at school."

While Hermione waited for her soda and vodka she looked discreetly around the room and saw Blaise who was in a fashionable dress with a definite bubble.

"What's your guess…Two…Two and a half months?" Hermione chuckled as she took the drink. "Who do you think the father is?"

"That was what I wanted to –" Hermione watched as Draco, in a matching crimson mask, brought Blaise a glass of punch and helped her onto one of the cushions near the wall. He was smiling at her – laughing at a joke she made before moving away to talk to a guy nearby.

"It's Draco." Hermione said simply. It wasn't an angry admonition, merely a self-realization.

"She was over Malfoy manor practically the entire summer. Hermione, they must have been trying or something…"

"I know why…It's fine, the child won't ever be what she thinks it will. Not anymore."



"I just…I wanted to tell you before but it seemed like your marriage had enough problems."

"Ginny, I don't blame you…It's fine. I'll deal with it…Did you bring Lucius?"

"Yes…But the invitation said I could bring a guest – you don't mind do you?"

"No I need to speak with him and I'm guessing he's under glamour…Can you tell him to meet me in the library."

"Sure…"


	15. o14 Pratical Relations

"Where did Hermione go?" Blaise asked from her seat on the cushions. Draco looked around and shrugged.

"Who knows last time I saw her she was talking to a red head who I assume was Ginny…"

"Ginny and your dad are totally hooking up," Pansy said plopping down to next Blaise and leaning her head on the other girls shoulder.

"Yeah, she was totally at the Manor almost as much as I was," Blaise said with a giggle.

"How did you hide the entire summer from her Draco," Millicent asked, appearing at Draco's elbow.

"We didn't see much of each other after the wedding – plus I was on assignment for our liege…"

"Who is here somewhere," Blaise said confidently, looking around. "Him and Lucius are both here my father told me they were going to be in attendance incognito."

"How do you play her so well Draco?" Pansy asked, sitting up a little straighter and looking right at Draco. "Every time she gets angry who spin it some new way and she's head over heels for you again."

"She's in love with me…Love is blind." Draco replied glibly.

"So who got you pregnant?" Millicent asked as she took the seat on Blaise's right and placed her hand on the other girl's stomach. Blaise just giggled and brushed Millicent's hand away.

"Get me another glass of punch Draco?" Blaise asked sweetly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione was pacing around her library when a very Slytherin looking boy with short blonde hair entered. The boy slipped off his mask and offered a sly smile before Lucius was standing in his place, a smirk in the smile's place.

"Ginerva said you requested my presence."

"Yes, I did. I thought we had an agreement."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe…On the night I married your son that you threantened me –stating that I was a Malfoy now and that I was not to tarnish the Malfoy name. I believe I told you Draco would not be tarnishing the Ravenclaw name…A title he is currently heir apparent to should I die."

"And…?"

"Oh surely you are not so blind. You failed to owl me to tell me that he was going to get some whore pregnant. I won't continue to administer both the Ravenclaw and Malfoy estates if you fail to tell me these things."

"Who is pregnant?" Lucius demanded looking surprised.

"Blaise is, and I'm positive it is Draco's child."

Lucius opened his mouth to speak and then closed it as the library door behind them opened to reveal Ginny on the arm of a young dark haired man who was laughing at something she said.

"Ginerva said I would find you here Lucius. Mrs. Malfoy," the man offered her a small bow.

"Mr. Riddle," Hermione offered in turn, seeing through the man's glamour. Voldermort smiled and shook his finger at her.



"A smart woman, perhaps too smart for her own good, I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation…Continue," he replied stepping to the side.

"It was you," Hermione said suddenly turning away from Lucius and towards Voldermort. "You wanted Draco to inherit the Ravenclaw estate so you made him marry me but you wanted an heir in his place…You told him to get Blaise pregnant."

"Like I said a smart girl…" Voldermort replied.

"I'm hardly a girl anymore and I won't play these games with you." Hermione stated blandly.

"You are still quite the girl my dear and you will play my games as long as I see fit to let you live." Hermione took two steps forward and offered Voldermort and small smile.

"I won't be threatened by you anymore. I'll tell you how I want this handled. Blaise will conceal her pregnancy or be removed from Hogwart's. She will speak to no one of whom the child was fathered by. When the child is born it will be removed to Malfoy Manor where a nanny will be hired to raise it while we are still in school. I will raise the child myself, here at Ravenclaw Manor."

"What makes you think I will do this?" Voldermort asked softly, his voice chillingly cold.

"Because you crave power but you also respect it," Hermione said just as softly. "Because I am heir to the throne of Farid and I will be Queen."

"You aren't Queen yet," Voldermort hissed, eyes narrowing.

"I will be…Tell me, did you know about my heritage when you were plotting my demise?"

"I knew pieces of it…I suspected that Lucia was descendent of the Royal Line…It was why I pursued her," Voldermort hissed. Hermione knew she was compelling his answers though she wasn't sure why, or how.

"I won't have that bastard growing up knowing that it is Blaise's child. The child will be raised here, you can agree to that can't you?" Hermione asked sweetly, offering Voldermort a small smile. "The Council would never allow a child without my blood to rule. And I am the last heir apparent to the elven throne…Really our goals are not so different."

"How is that," Voldermort asked, gesturing at the same time for Lucius and Ginny to leave.

"My eventual goal is to return Nevasharite to her rightful place. To make the elves first among mortals again and there are certain people standing in my way. The ones who would claim elves do not deserve wands or to be members of the magical community. These are the same people you wish to eliminate." Hermione explained as she summoned a tray with champagne and two glasses.

"Continue," Voldermort replied softly.

"I think perhaps we might be able to work together to accomplish our goals if only you could agree to some of my terms," she said coyly pouring two glasses of champagne and offering one to Voldermort.

"I suppose there is more than just the child," Voldermort said accepting the glass.

"Yes, I want the attempts on my life to stop. In return I will pledge one of Draco's heirs to you. So that you might raise them as you see fit and train them as your successor."

"One of Draco's heirs?" Voldermort asked softly.



"I won't promise you one of my one, you should know an elf's word is binding and I don't know yet whether I will have more than one heir. If nothing else you will be able train the Zabini offspring to follow in your footsteps. Surely this is satisfactory?"

"And if I don't agree?"

"Then you take me as your enemy and that might prove to be a very dark place to be standing when Nevasharite climbs to her peak once again."

"What should keep me from killing you right now?" Voldermort asked at the same instant wrapping his hand around her throat and pointing his wand lazily towards her temple.

"I do not appreciate being touched like that," Hermione said. She threw her hands up between them and sent him flying backwards, though not nearly with as much strength as she had propelled Harry back the night of her wedding.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," he muttered, picking his glass back up.

"But you didn't and now you must make a choice," Hermione replied smoothly. "You are either with me or against me."

"I do believe this is the beginning of a new alliance," Voldermort said raising his glass. Hermione offered a small smile and raised her glass in reply.

"Cheers to that," she said draining her glass. "I'll let you tell the happy couple the news, now I have a party to return to."

Hermione was undressing in her room later that night when there was a knock on her door. She pulled a robe on over her bra and boyshorts and gestured for Isabella to open the door.

"Where do you get off trying to steal my baby?!" Blaise screamed as soon as the door opened. Hermione covered her ears and waited for Blaise's tirade to end, staring quite calmly at the obviously upset girl.

"You didn't really expect me to let the little bastard run around unsupervised did you?"

"The little bastard? The little bastard? This is my child Hermione, my first child, how can you of all people just steal _my child_ right out from under my nose?"

"Perhaps you should be asking yourself how you, of all people, could sleep with a married man – my husband – the entire summer trying to get pregnant and not expect some sort of repercussions. Really Blaise do you take me for an idiot? I can't possibly allow some bastard of Draco's run around untethered not when they become heir apparent to MY estate after Draco's death. "

Blaise stared at Hermione blankly for several moments, tears rolling down her cheeks in silent tears.

"How can you take my child from me?"

"How could you try to get pregnant on my husband for an entire summer?"

"I was ordered to Hermione, he ordered me to."

"And now he is ordering you to surrender the child to it's father. How is this any different."

"The child will never know I am it's mother."

"You know the answer to that question…It's getting late and these hysterics aren't good for the baby. Maria will make sure you find the floo network safely," Hermione said as Maria appeared to lead Blaise out.

Blaise glared at Hermione for several moments longer before snapping her hand out of Maria's grasp.



"Don't even think about touching me," she spat as she turned and stalked from the room.

"What was all the noise?" Draco asked emerging from the connecting room rubbing his eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat back down at her vanity to brush her hair.

"Your whore just found out she can't keep her precious baby," Hermione spat as she pulled her brush through her hair.

"Huh?" Draco asked looking slightly more awake.

"I know you're the one that got Blaise pregnant. I spent half the night negotiating with Mr. Riddle to have the child shipped to Malfoy Manor after its birth. It wasn't easy but I got it."

"Why the hell would you take the baby from Blaise?"

"Why the hell would I let Blaise keep the child? Really Draco after all our issues you think I would allow one of your bastards to run around…I don't understand why everyone has so much trouble understanding this?"

"When did you become the type of person that steals children from their mothers?"

"When did you become the type of husband who cheats, not just once but multiple times, on his wife?"

"You knew I wasn't perfect when you married me," Draco growled taking several steps towards Hermione who threw her brush on the vanity and stood to face him.

"You promised me I wouldn't have to choose sides and that was why I married you. You promised me this," she grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve to show his mark "wouldn't cause any more problems in my life. You lied, you married me to fulfill some sort mission for Voldermort. When I saw Blaise pregnant I had to play my cards aggressively and buy myself some time – surely even you can understand that."


	16. o15 Decisions

_Congratulations,_ _Ali said stepping into Hermione's dream. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at her guide and, now, closest advisor._

_On what, Hermione asked as she marked her page and closed the book. She had begun referencing the library of her guide the month before. This library was one that Ali had constructed from her memories and the "books" were on the ancient history of the elven race. _

_Your pregnancy, Ali replied, a huge smile lighting up her face. Or were you not aware you silly girl?_

_I didn't…I must be nearly three months along. The last time Draco and I shared a bed was the night we returned to school._

_I would guess that that would be the date of conception then, Ali said happily. You know what this means?_

_What? _

_You've proved yourself more than worthy for the crown. The Council cannot deny your legitimacy especially if you produce twins. We will have to start planning a coronation._

_And the return of Nevasharite… Hermione remarked quietly, turning the book over in her hands._

_I have to run young one, but there is one thing…_

_Yes?_

_We've talked about it before…You really should reconsider your choice of husband. It would be much easier for you to choose an elven husband and it would make your path to the coronation smoother._

_Hermione opened her book again as Ali dissolved. She stared at the pages without seeing until she woke up several hours later._

"Hermione?" a voice was asking from her bedroom door. She looked up and smiled at Ginny who was leaning against the frame. Hermione barely caught Draco slipping by, Blaise at his heels. She sighed and felt the smile slide from her face.

"You're never happy to see me anymore…" Ginny said, pouting.

"Come on in," Hermione said offering another small smile. "I'm sorry Gin…I just wish he wouldn't bring his…whore…into my rooms. I can't take it anymore."

"They were friends…before," Ginny said softly. "Maybe he doesn't mean anything by it."

"He's sneaking around Ginny. He's sleeping with some third year. It's disgusting. He hasn't changed at all…But I have news," Hermione gestured Ginny in. Ginny shut the door behind her and laid across Hermione's bed.

"Good news I hope?"

"I'm pregnant," Hermione said happily. Her hand fell to her stomach, which hadn't started expanding yet, and her face fell into a small smile.

"That's…good?" Ginny asked uncertainly, but seeing Hermione's face she smiled too. "I'm happy for you. Kids…not my thing, but for you…I can definitely see it."

Hermione laughed at this. She walked to the bed and laid lengthwise next to Ginny.

"So…How's Lucius?"

"Oh he's just amazing Hermione. He treats me like such a lady. And look what he sent me," Ginny held out her wrist to reveal the diamond studded tennis bracelet that encircled it.

"That's gorgeous. He has amazing taste in jewelry."

"He's really not a bad guy Hermione…I know you guys fight but he's very protective of his family…I don't know why he chose me, but he did. I don't know what I'll do when he gets bored."

Hermione just nodded. Ginny continued talking, but Hermione's mind was elsewhere. She could hear, with her heightened hearing skills, Blaise laughing at something Draco said. Her stomach turned and her heart froze for a moment.

Later that night, when Draco knocked on Hermione's door there wasn't an answer.

"Hermione?" He called softly, knocking again. He sighed, he realized that he had hut her beyond repair, but it didn't excuse her absence from the Prefect's meeting.

He knocked again and then turned the handle. The room was dark, completely dark. Draco pulled his wand out to light the various candles. The bed was only slightly wrinkled from where Ginny and Hermione had laid earlier that day. But Hermione's trunk was gone from the foot of her bed. When Draco opened the dresser, he found it empty. Not even a loose sock remained.

He wandered to her desk. The monthly tax reports for Malfoy Manor were signed and sealed in the center of her desk. But the drawers were empty. Archimedes stood on her perch looking quite ruffled. He hooted quietly at Draco, cocking his head and fixing Draco with what seemed like an accusatory stare. Archimedes squawked again and then tucked his head under his wing.

Draco sighed and extinguished the candles. He left the room, leaving the door open and made his way to his own room. Opening the door to the warm glow of candles he half hoped Hermione was in there. She wasn't.

He saw something glittering on his pillow and moved there quickly. It was a wedding band, under it was a sealed piece of parchment marked with Hermione's seal. Draco sat on the edge of his bed and turned the ring over lightly in his hands.

"She's gone then?" a girl's voice inquired from the doorway. Draco looked up, immediately hiding the grief from his face.

"She didn't tell you?" Draco asked, surprised. Ginny had spent practically the entire day in the room. Ginny had helped Hermione do her hair, it had looked spectacular at dinner. And then, Draco recalled, Hermione had stepped into the side room to speak to Dumbledore. He had assumed it was about their Prefect's meeting, but she had never shown up at that.

"She left me a note," Ginny stated blandly. She glared at Draco, shaking her head.

"I made her do it," Draco said softly. "The Wizengamot is going to get her in a lot of trouble. We were bound to returning and completing this year of school."

"Hermione was excused from the rest of the year. Didn't she tell you in her note?" Ginny asked. Then she saw the sealed note still resting on his pillow.

"I think you should read that…" Ginny said finally. She sighed, and turned to leave.

Draco stared at the empty doorway for several minutes before he picked the letter up off of his bed. Breaking the seal, he unfolded the parchment carefully and bent his head to read.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I tried so hard to make you love me, but I can no longer stand by and watch you flirt and carry on with Blaise. I understand now that you cannot change…I know about the younger girl too. I can't live my life like this. So, I am releasing you. You can file for divorce, I will present myself for the hearing and I will not stand in your way. My ring will be proof enough for the Wizengamot to open hearings. I hope you enjoy the last of your seventh year. Please give your father the tax records and tell the planner to go forward with the Yule plans. _

_With love always,_

_Hermione_

Draco stood pulling his cape on, he made his way quickly to their Common Room and was about to throw floo powder into the fireplace when Ginny's voice spoke from the couch.

"She's not at her Manor…She didn't write that in her letter?"

"What did she tell you?" Draco demanded, spinning on his heel. He glared at Ginny, who laughed lightly.

"Wow…I guess she was much more hurt than she let on, to leave you so suddenly. She's gone to the Elven Realm for the remainder of her pregnancy."

"She's pregnant?"

"She didn't tell you that either?" Ginny laughed, standing to stretch.

"No."

"With twins. You're an idiot Draco, a real idiot."


	17. o16 Discovery

The next year, Draco celebrated Christmas without any family by his side. Lucius had bluntly stated that he was unwelcome during the holidays, as he would be hosting a Yule Ball that Draco was not invited to because of his lackluster behavior. Blaise has shut him out of her and his son's life as soon as her child was safe from Hermione's grasp. Several days later, when Draco managed to pull himself away from the bottle of vodka and take a shower he responded to his father's summons. Lucius was waiting for him as he climbed the steps to the Manor

"I know where Hermione is," Lucius said. Draco looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't think it matters anymore, father." Draco's eyes were clouded with emotion, but Lucius face was blank. Draco looked, briefly, at his father as they walked toward his father's study.

"You should go to her," Lucius said seriously. Draco looked up, surprised by the emotion in Lucius' voice.

"I don't think that she would take my back father, otherwise I would have gone to her already."

"You shouldn't let someone you love get away from you so easily."

"Yes, because you are so experienced in the art of love," Draco said sardonically.

"Your mother and I never had what you and Hermione might still aquire," Lucius started. He paused briefly, considering his next words. "Ginerva and I will marry when she graduates. She has changed me, however minutely, for the better. And I should like to meet my granddaughters."

"Grand_daughters_?" Draco asked, perplexed.

"She hasn't written you?" Lucius asked. Draco shook his head in return. "She sent me photos of the girls. They're quite beautiful. I thought…I thought she would have written you as she writes to Ginerva and I. I would have thought you would at least know you have two baby girls."

Draco shook his head again. He sat limply in a chair and buried his head in his hands. He looked up when the door to the study opened, Ginny entered carrying a tray with a tea pot and glasses on it.

"Hi Draco," she said with a smile. Draco had to admit that Ginny was gorgeous. She was a 7th year, set to graduate in the spring with a career in fashion ahead of her. Although, she'd had job offers from many major firms for her excellent potions scores, she had turned them down. Today she was wearing a deep green sweater and a pair of faded jeans that hung comfortably from her slender waist.

Draco nodded to her and returned his head to his hands, his thoughts wandering. He vaguely heard Ginny speaking to Lucius who hissed under his breath and left the room.

"Draco?" Ginny asked quietly.

"What?" Draco snapped, looking up again. Ginny had a nightgown on, tied loosely around her waist, her eyes were red and her face blotchy.

"The Dark Lord was defeated tonight…" Ginny said softly. "I just thought you should know…Your father is in Azkaban."

"How?" Draco asked, pushing himself to his feet.

"He was captured at the battle. Harry owled me right after to inform me of the good news. Draco…I think you should go find Hermione. She's the only one who can get him off. I was supposed to meet outriders at her manor tonight...Come on I'll show you where."

Draco looked at Ginny in disbelief.

"You were supposed to meet outriders?"

"I've been…I've been to Nevasharite a couple of times," Ginny said finally. She glared at Draco.

"Didn't she want me to come?" Draco asked. Ginny was surprised when his voice cracked and he buried his face in his hands again. "You know what a wreck I've been, why didn't you tell her?"

"She forbade anyone from mentioning you Draco. She didn't want to remember she just wanted to heal. And you…You never asked, you never asked about your children or her…I thought you just wanted to move on too."

"Let's go. But I want to go with the outrider's alone," Draco said forcefully. Ginny paused, then nodded.

"That's fair."

"You have to be careful not to anger her…She's…Different now," Ginny advised when they arrived at the edge of Ravenclaw Manor's lands. "They protect her…They are very protective of her."

"Got it," Draco said. Ginny sighed, blatantly aware that he was ignoring all of her advice, and spoke several words in elven. Draco eyed her suspiciously when a mist formed around their ankles but didn't speak. Ginny repeated herself two more times until two riders emerged from the thickest of the fog.

"Greetings," one of the women said. She frowned when she saw two humans standing on the well worn path.

"Ginerva, who is he?" the second woman demanded.

"I'm Hermione's husband," Draco said petulantly. The women looked at each other and, shaking their heads, glared at Ginny.

"It's an emergency…Involving Lucius," Ginny said. The two looked at each other again, clearly arguing with other. Several moments later they seemed to be in agreement.

"We are only prepared to take one," the first said softly.

"He will go in my place," Ginny said. The second nodded, riding forward and offering his hand to Draco.

"Come young Dragon."

"Remember what I told you Draco," Ginny said as the woman pulled Draco up behind her. Draco nodded, clearly ignoring her and Ginny watched them ride into the mist.


	18. o17 When Things Change

"Give your report," a muffled was voice was saying. Draco could hear the tears clogging the speaker's throat but was unable to determine if he recognized the voice.

"9 dead, many wounded. They captured Lucius and several others, they are in Azkaban."

"Who was killed?"

"Harry, Hagrid…Some ministry members."

"Who else was involved?" Draco went to step into the room but the women escorting him blocked his path.

"You must be announced first," the taller one hissed. Draco sighed and nodded. The second woman shook her head sadly, clearly disappointed in his lack of decorum. Draco was tempted to snort. He had never insulted someone with _bad_ manners before.

"Who was killed on _his _side?"

"Zabini, Parkinson, Bulstrode and his daughter, Goyle and his wife…"

"Who else was involved?" the voice demanded again, petulantly.

"He wasn't there my liege," the male's voice said in response to the unasked question.

"You're dismissed. Have my children sent in after whoever is waiting outside the door," the voice, which Draco now realized was Hermione's, commanded.

"Lord Draco Malfoy, Son of Narcissa and Lucius friends of your deceased kin," someone announced from behind the curtain. One of the women pushed him and he stumbled into the bright light of the throne room. Hermione looked up in surprise and Draco was confused when he saw the tears streaming down her face.

"Why are you here?"

"I came…to ask for help. For my father," Draco said softly, umsure.

"How?" Hermione asked coldly.

"Ginny," Draco said. Hermione's face darkened. She waved one of her servants forward.

Hermione watched Draco stumble unceremoniously into her throne room and thought that she might have who ever had aided him killed, or perhaps reward them…She wasn't sure which. But as soon as he opened his mouth she was certain she would kill any involved. But…knowing it was Ginny…Changed things.

"I'm already working on your father's release. He shan't stay long in the uncomfortable surroundings of Azkaban. Though they are much...improved since his last stay."

"Mommy, he pulled my hair!" a child exclaimed as three children fell through the curtain and into the room yelling and pushing each other loudly. Hermione sighed, standing and stepping down from the dias. She pulled the youngest, a boy of about two, off of the poor girl who was holding her head and appeared to be closer to five.

Draco looked at the children, perplexed at their apparent age. His daughters and he could tell they were his daughters by their blonde hair and blue eyes, were only one. Yet these girls, who called Hermione mommy, were clearly closer to five or six.

"We have company children," Hermione was saying. The kids stopped bickering and stared at Draco. One of the girl's mouths dropped open and Draco suddenly found his legs enveloped in her arms.

"Hi daddy," she said. Draco looked down in surprise.

"They know what their father looks like," Hermione said softly. "I've shown them pictures and told them about you."

"Our daughters…are…one," Draco replied, still confused.

"Time passes differently here. They've grown much faster. And…Well you could say their blessed by the gods," Hermione said defensively. The young boy hung back, almost behind Hermione's large skirt. She held her hands out and scooped him up, hugging him close and planting a kiss on his cheek. Draco was distracted by the girl's chatter – they were both talking at once, but couldn't take his eyes of Hermione.

"Daddy?" The boy questioned, looking deep into Hermione's eyes. Hermione shook her head softly, hugging the boy again.

"No daddy's not coming home tonight darling…" Hermione replied softly, more tears falling from her eyes. The boy wrapped his arms around Hermione's neck and cried too. The girls stopped talking and looked at Hermione.

"Who is he?" Draco asked finally, looking at the boy.

"That's James, he's our brother," one of the girl's said.

"Half-brother," the other replied petulantly.

Hermione gestured to a maid and handed her James.

"Give them cookies and warm milk before bed," she instructed. She kissed each of the girls and gave one last look to James' who appeared to have stopped crying, for now. Draco eyed the young boy until he passed from the room and then turned back to Hermione.

"James is your son," Draco said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Hermione said. "And Harry's. He's a Potter."

"Harry's dead," Draco said, again a statement.

"He and Voldermort both died."

"I'm sorry, that you lost him."

"Draco…Why are you here."

"I needed to see you," Draco said truthfully. "I've been a wreck since you left. All I want is you in my life again…"

"You didn't want me a year ago, even though you said you did…Why should I believe you now?" Hermione snapped, turning to glare at Draco. Draco saw the unconcealed fury burning deep in her eyes and stepped backwards. It was the first time he had really looked at her since he had stepped foot in the throne room. She was dressed in a deep crimson gown that fell just above the floor. The top part of the dress was of the corset style, but it was easy to see the bulge just beginning to bloom in her midsection.

"You're pregnant again," Draco stated, raising his eyes to meet hers. Hermione turned away, tears beginning to slide from her eyes again.

"I think it would be best if you leave," Hermione said quietly. Draco remained where he was, stunned.

"Will you at least tell me the names of our children?" Draco asked quietly. Hermione turned back around, staring at him and remained silent for sometime.

"Lily and Narcissa, James, and this baby boy will be Henry," Hermione stated, laying a hand on her midsection.

"This is yours," Draco said. He reached under his shirt and pulled the chain he had worn for a year and a half out. Pulling it over his head he held it out to Hermione.

Hermione put her hand out and, as Draco dropped it, saw a wedding band still glittering on his ring finger. She turned the band on the chain over several times as Draco removed himself from the room and collapsed to the floor in sobs.


	19. Note and Plea for Help

Hey guys,

I'm working on the end for this Fanfic but I was hoping that some of you might be willing to head over the Fiction Press and read my original fic. I've been working on it for a little over two years and it's in its "final" stages of revision. It's sort of my pride and joy.

I'm mainly looking for criticism and reviews…I'd really appreciate it if you could read/review it, if you don't have an FP account, feel free to email me at: rlamarre787 (at) hawks (dot) rwu (dot) edu

My username on FP is astargazer or Fictionpress (dot) com /u/407109/

Enjoy!

Becca


End file.
